


Fire & Silk

by Camus08, fay_mishima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Best Friends, Boys Will Be Boys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Bullying, Business, Businessmen, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Money, Original Character(s), Popularity, Pre-Relationship, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sister-Sister Relationship, Social Media, Social Networking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camus08/pseuds/Camus08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay_mishima/pseuds/fay_mishima
Summary: Fay and Aya are two friends living their lives to the best of their abilities. Both single, successful, but as different as night and day. Meeting Jordan and Mika, two popular playboys - they embark on a romantic journey through a rollercoaster of emotions and situations; until they realise, that they’ve met their match. Will they be able to tame the boys to ignite the fire in their relationships or would they expect it to go as smooth as silk?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Every establishment are real places in New York, but the murals are fictional to accommodate the storyline.

Friday – 8th January

“You promised you won’t be late,” Aya said grumpily as Fay walked into their luxurious upper state apartment.

“And you agreed to keep this place clean!” Fay retorted back. It had been twelve slow hours at work; and the only thing she craved was to bathe and sleep, but she had committed to go out with her friend tonight. Carefully walking by canvases and paints, making sure not to trip, she made her way to her room. “I’ll be ready in twenty minutes.” She shouted.

Aya rolled her eyes, picking up her brushes off the floor. She was in her thirties, single, and living with her workaholic best friend. She met Fay ten years ago; around the time she wanted to leave her family, who demanded she marry someone from their elite class. Her rebellious nature left no room for following social rules, much to the dismay of her parents. So she walked out on them, their money, and started making a living on her own. She was a successful artist painting murals per demand; that included a lot of work for organizations, children’s sections at hospitals, and homes.

Fay worked as a senior director of communications at a pharmaceutical company. She had little social life, or a life to begin with. She was immersed in her job as she wanted to be a successful career woman; her ambition to be at the top of the business world had turned her into a workaholic fiend. She was a lovely person outside of work, but since time was of the essence to her–primarily while at work–most people considered her as the Ice Queen of the corporate world.

 _I should have expected that_ ; Aya thought, moving a canvas out of the way. It had taken a lot of coercing and begging to get her friend to go out with her tonight.

Turning around, she caught her reflection in the mirror; looking back at her was a woman in tattered skinny black jeans wearing a white top and a leather jacket. She wore military ankle boots to match her outfit. Sharp green eyes stared back at her and wild curly bleached hair framed her face. Noticing from the mirror that Fay had come out of her room, she smiled thinking how hot her friend looked in her ankle length-beige pants and a black leather tube top.

A Gucci belt and Gucci Horesbit chain high leather sandals complemented Fay’s outfit. She was holding on her arms a black Theory double-face cashmere scarf coat, and in her hand was a black mini pouch. She accessorized her look with a Cartier love necklace and bangle.

“Don’t you miss dressing up?” Aya asked, picking up her wallet. “You look sexy as hell, babe!” she winked with a smile.

“No,” Fay answered placidly, moving her hands through her long dark hair. She had quickly blown-dried it, therefore allowed it to fall loosely on her shoulders, descending all the way to her breasts. “Let’s leave before I change my mind.”

Rolling her eyes, Aya followed her friend to the lift. Fay was already standing there waiting for the doors to open. Entering, she pressed the button for the basement to get to her black Mercedes G wagon. Looking sideways at her friend, _I don’t understand why she didn’t buy that car she wanted_ , Fay thought and sighed softly. Aya always wanted to buy a light blue Chevy truck, but it would not fit their parking, so she decided against getting a vehicle for now.

Turning on her car, Fay reversed to leave the parking, driving them down the busy streets of Manhattan to the lounge address that Aya gave her. She loved to drive; it was her moment of bliss.

“Let’s have fun!” Aya joyfully cheered. “Maybe we’ll meet someone.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” She muttered, stifling a yawn.

* * *

On the 30th floor of the Kimberly Hotel, the Upstairs Lounge is the swankiest bar in midtown. Sitting in the indoor area of the premise on a big black leather couch, Jordan blew smoke, glancing around, taking in the beautifully decorated bar. “Nice place,” he mused, putting out his cigarette.

“I know,” Mika replied with a lazy smile painted across his face. “Nice view too,” he winked and nudged his head towards a group of girls.

Jordan turned around to look in the direction his friend was staring, “average,” he commented as he picked his whiskey and took a sip. He enjoyed hanging out with Mika because he was a man that didn’t give a rat’s ass about anything. He lived his life at his own pace and indulged no one but himself. _What a flirt_ , he thought with a chuckle.

Mika was sitting across the couch casually dressed in dark blue jeans with a white shirt. His black leather jacket was resting on the back of the couch while Jordan was classier apparelled in black Versace pants and jacket, adorned with a black shirt unbuttoned at the top.

Running a hand through his jet-black messy hair Mika sighed, “You have impossibly high standards for women.” He took a sip from his whiskey, “it’s just a hook-up! She doesn’t need to be a supermodel.”

Jordan laughed, “I know that,” he shook his head, “but she doesn’t have to be average too.” He reflected. “It’s not bad to have standards for the women you want to meet.”

“I guess I can agree with that,” Mika retorted and gestured to a server to bring him another drink. Jordan was his closest friend ever since college; the two clicked away from day one. Both loved to flirt with women and had a passion for fast cars. “What happened with that woman you were dating?” he asked, nodding a thank you to the server.

“Claire?”

Mika just smiled and sipped his drink. Other than women and cars, he indulged in drinking expensive single malt scotch.

“Dumped her after the company dinner party,” Jordan responded with disdain, “gold-digger!” he finished and leaned back on the couch, shifting to sit more comfortably. “What about you, Mika? You haven’t dated in a while.” He asked his friend and lit a cigarette.

“Hmm...” Mika exhaled, “none that caught my interest. It’s like the women I meet lack substance. I don’t mind an ass on a woman, but I need to have a conversation with her.”

“And you say I have high standards!” Jordan laughed, placing his cig on the ashtray. “You know, I want to do something wild.” He pierced his friend with his hazel eyes that shined with mischief. “It’s been a long time since we got dirty.” He winked with an impish smile gracing his lips.

Mika’s grey eyes lit up playfully, “what do you have in mind?” he inquired excitedly.

“A foursome!”

“Haven’t done that since that trip in Ibiza six years ago,” Mika replied with a grin. “I am game.”

Both men laughed, remembering the time they spend on the small Mediterranean island of Ibiza. Jordan had just come out of a messy breakup and needed to unwind, so they travelled for that purpose alone. Two weeks of drunken partying and wild sex escapades bonded these two wild spirits with a friendship that made them grow in ways they never expected.

Jordan tried to keep his cool, but all this talk down memory lane made him laugh like a small child. “Damn you, Mika, how are we going to get women to go with us when we are laughing like idiots?”

“Like that would be a problem,” Mika responded eagerly. “All you have to do is look at them and they’ll fall at your feet.”

 _Well, he’s not wrong there_ , Jordan thought. He looked around at the women that were staring and trying to get his attention until his gaze fell on a beautiful woman with long dark hair and an alluring figure dolled up in a sexy outfit. “Damn...” he whistled, making his friend turn his attention to him. “She’s so my type.”

Mika glanced in the same direction and his eyes fell on a hot blonde attired in seductive casual apparel, “hell yeah... definitely my type.” He voiced sitting up in full attention.

Jordan gave him a side glance, “the blonde?”

“Oh, yeah!”

“Of course...” he laughed, “but I am talking about the woman next to her.” He pointed out, raising his chin towards the girls that had just entered the lounge and were looking for a place to sit.

Mika stared at the woman next to the blonde and laughed, “holy shit... that’s Fay!”

“I hope that you’re referring to the dark-haired one.” Jordan grinned, putting his glass of whiskey on the table. “By all means, make her come this way.”

Mika smirked, then whistled loudly, catching everyone’s attention. He waved at Fay, who had noticed him. “I should have known it was you.” Fay assumed, reaching their table with Aya, noticing that many people were indiscreetly looking their way.

“Hey. What’s my favourite woman doing here?” Mika hugged her then kissed her forehead. “I have missed you.”

Fay smiled; her hand on his chest. “I’m sure you probably called me over because you wanted to meet my friend.” She said knowingly, kissing his cheek. She loved Mika like a brother as they had lived in the same neighbourhood. Growing older they lost touch ending up studying in different colleges, however, they still called each other occasionally.

“Touché.” He joked as he pulled her closer in his arms, “Don’t waste time not introducing her then.” He flirted, winking at Aya, who blushed a bit.

“Mika, this is my friend Aya Landers.” Fay moved away from Mika. She took off her coat and placed it on the sofa looking around the bar admiring the Art déco interior design. Pulling her top up a bit, she felt a breeze that made her shiver from the open terrace doors.

“Hi…” Mika began, but Jordan interrupted him. “Are you Judge Landers’s daughter?”

Aya peered over Mika’s shoulder, finding another gentleman there. He was studying her carefully. _A bit wild for my type,_ she thought, noticing the piercings on his left ear; two cuffs and three diamond studs. _I can never understand guys and their piercings._ “Yes, I am.”

“Interesting,” he whispered smoking, then his eyes fell on Fay who was observing everywhere but him. _That is a fine woman_ , he smiled, still smoking; _I like what I see._ Jordan stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray. _It has been a while since someone boiled my blood._ Standing up, “I’m Jordan.” He extended his hand to shake Aya’s.

Aya returned the shake. “Do I know you?” she questioned, raising her eyebrow.

“No, but I know your father.” He eyed Fay again, who was swaying lightly to the music. She seemed carefree. “Who’s your friend?” Jordan inclined his head towards her. He liked her sense of style, making his imagination take a life of its own the moment she took off her coat. Modesty wasn’t a word he’d used to describe her attire, but loved how her hair nicely concealed the top part of her tube top, revealing only part of her cleavage.

Aya peered at him. _I’m sure I’ve seen him before._ “Hey Fay…” she called out.

Mika placed his arm around Fay’s waist. “This is my babe, Fay Mishima. We grew up together.” He grinned, “I am Mika. It is nice to meet you, Aya. That is Jordan, Fay.” He pushed her slightly towards him. “Now that everyone knows each other, let’s sit and have a drink.”

Aya and Jordan sat on the single leather couches on opposite sides, while Fay took a seat next to Mika. “What brings you, girls, here?” Mika ordered another drink and told the server to ask Aya and Fay what they wanted in return.

“I wanted to hang out. I dragged her with me.” Aya teased, noticing that Fay had leaned back on the sofa.

“Is she still working her ass off and not living her life?” Mika asked dryly.

“I heard that!”

“Oh, my days! You think so too.” Aya exclaimed, leaning forward. Mika moved past Fay, scooting closer to Aya. _I think she is cute, and I am not the type to waste time._ “I’m going to keep this woman entertained. You keep him company,” he forced Fay to sit on the edge of the couch so she was closer to Jordan.

Aya stared at Mika a little bewildered, _he’s eager_ , she thought trying to hide her smile. “So, what do you think is the cure for her workaholic tendencies?” she inquired, winking at him.

“Get laid!”

Fay glared at Mika while Jordan and Aya burst out laughing. She knew Mika was brutally blunt and never sugar-coated his words, that was one reason she was friends with him; he always had a way to bring her back to reality when she got too consumed with work. Today, once again, he was right. She hadn’t had a relationship in a couple of years, and she hated hooking up with strange men just for the heck of having sex.

Jordan gave Fay a once over and admired the elegance in the way she sat, graceful like a swan floating in the sea. _I can’t take my eyes off her_ , he admitted to himself, pulling another cigarette out of the pack with his mouth. He flicked his lighter, inhaling the smoke as it flamed. “Fay, what do you do?” he asked, piercing her with his eyes.

“I head the Communications division at a pharmaceutical company,” she responded raising her eyebrow noticing his gaze. “What about you, Jordan... was it?” she teased discreetly, eliciting a glance from her friend to which Fay responded with a wink and resumed to sip her diet Coke.

“Are you the senior director?” he took a couple of peanuts from the bowl.

“Yes.”

 _Interesting!_ He smiled; _Very Interesting. You must be a bitch to handle that role._ He thought amused, laughing softly. Jordan took a quick look around, knowing the other women were staring. By now, they were wondering who was keeping him company. He was not sure if the girls knew whom he really was. Fay at least seemed clueless. He would not call her dumb, but he felt that she was someone who did not care about who anyone was. _Maybe more like Mika?_

Averting his gaze to Mika, he noticed that he was engaged in a conversation with Aya. _That is what I like about him._ He reflected. _He does not fiddle about when someone attracts him. She seems cool, though._ His eyes went back to Fay, who was typing on her phone. _And what’s your story?_

After a fleeting moment of idle talk between them, a song started playing, “Hey. Hey. This is my song.” Mika suddenly snapped his fingers; He jumped off the couch and grabbed Fay’s hand, “You and I need to catch up.” He joked, pulling her away. “I’m going to burrow her while you get to spend time with my woman.” He shouted at Jordan, walking with Fay to the dance floor.

Both Jordan and Aya laughed, hearing Fay swear at Mika as he dragged her along.

Turning her attention back to Jordan; “His woman?” Aya repeated a little taken aback. Her first impression of Mika was that he was a relentless flirt; something she liked in a man but also regarded as a red flag when it came down to personality qualities. She considered his looks and noted that he was ridiculously handsome, an attribute also shared by his friend Jordan, who was on the same level of hotness, another red flag. _Oh well_ , she thought with a small smile gracing her lips, _let’s just have fun tonight._

Jordan chuckled, rubbing his spiked darkish-brown hair. “He says crazy things like that, just ignore him.” He waived to the server, “another drink?”

Aya nodded as she peered at the man sitting opposite from her. _He looks reserved._ She thought and glanced at the dance floor where her friend was obviously having a good time; she quickly averted her attention back to Jordan. _Could he be…?_ “You’re Jordan DeMarco, right?”

Jordan took off his jacket, thanking the server, “Depends on who’s asking.” He winked playfully.

“Well, I guess I got my answer.”

 _She’s smart_ , Jordan contemplated; “Fay doesn’t seem to know me,” he said looking directly at Aya, “I would appreciate if we keep it that way for now.” He smiled when she nodded. “Thank you!” The woman sitting in front of him was cute by his standards, but she didn’t turn him on. In the social circles that he integrated, the rumour was that Judge Landers’s youngest daughter had left the family. Having met her only briefly; he could tell that the rumour was true. _She’s gutsy enough to walk out on that fortune,_ he mused, smoking as they both kept their eyes on the dance floor. “May I ask you a personal question?”

Aya’s focus returned to the man known to all as the Genius Corporate Mogul of New York, “go ahead” she responded, “but I won’t promise to answer!” she winked, imitating his previous action.

Jordan laughed, “Fine, fine.” Placing his glass on the table, he moved forward, “what do you do for a living?” he asked, entwining his fingers.

“That’s the personal question you wanted to ask?” she laughed, shaking her head. “I am a painter. I usually paint murals, but I do some canvas works too.”

“Was it easy to walk away from the financial security of your family to do your thing?”

Aya’s eyes widened, realising that this was his personal question, “why do you want to know?” she questioned in return.

“Just curious, I guess,” he replied scratching the back of his head. While in college, the thought had crossed his mind; leave his family’s fortune and walk his own path, but he loved the life of luxury and he also enjoyed working in his father’s business. He had a healthy rivalry with his elder brother Adam, even though the magazines and tabloids would always compare the two. Jordan’s genius business leadership helped him advance in the family corporation and branch out on some personal developments, earning him the respect of his brother.

“It was hard at first,” Aya admitted deciding to answer; she never thought her life was difficult without her family’s money, and when things didn’t seem promising enough, Fay was there to help her out. Her sisters cared little for her anyway, they were always fighting over who would get the bigger share, so Fay was not only a best friend to her but also a substitute sister, which she loved more that she could ever express. “But, it’s a pleasant feeling being able to stand on your own legs.”

Jordan smiled, sitting back on his sofa, “thank you for answering.” He said, “so, what’s Fay’s story?” he inquired with a nod in her direction over at the dance floor. “Single? Married?”

“Single!”

“That’s all I get? Single!” he laughed.

Aya took a sip from her drink, “well, there is nothing more to add. The girl is all about work!” she admitted; “Unhealthy, I know, but she doesn’t listen. You have no idea how much pleading it took to get her out for one night.” She rolled her eyes, thinking back on the times she literally had to beg her friend to even consider going out.

Jordan chuckled, “I see.” _Well, that is something we should have to remedy, is it not?_ He debated with himself, glancing once more at the woman that caught his interest.

“Does she run in the same snooty circle as us?” he inquired, his eyes glued on the girl dancing with Mika.

Aya laughed, making him look back at her. “She is a Mishima, but I doubt she’d remember anyone she has met. I am telling you, all she knows is her work. And I don’t run in that circle anymore.” She confirmed.

“Mishima Pharmaceuticals?” he asked, received a simple nod from Aya. _Maybe we can make her forget about work._ “What flowers does your friend like?”

 _Ooohh... this should be fun!_ She thought with delight, “white tulips.” Aya replied; “Why Mr DeMarco are you thinking of romancing, my friend?” she teased full-heartedly.

“Who knows? Maybe.”

Meanwhile, Fay and Mika were dancing to a slow vide while conversing about old memories they both shared. “I’ve missed hanging out with you love.” Mika admitted twirling her around and pulling her back into his arms. “Anything new for you other than work?”

“Nope,” Fay said with a hint of embarrassment. “I have lots of work and no time to dawdle around.” She looked in the direction where Aya was conversing with Jordan, _I wonder what those two are talking about;_ she thought for a split second and turned her attention to her friend. “So, anything new with you?” she put her arms around his neck while they danced together.

“Not much to be honest,” he professed; “Work is good, my parents begging me to get married as usual. Women flock around my way...” Fay kicked him in the shin. “Hey...” he complained; “what was that for?”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

Mika sighed, “Fine. Fine. Forgot you’re an uptight bitch sometimes.” He smiled, kissing her cheek.

Fay rolled her eyes, _same old Mika_. Growing up, Fay had a neutral relationship with her brother because of their age difference; Jin was older than her, as she was a surprise pregnancy for her parents. Being the baby girl of the family, her parents dotted on her and she lived like a princess. Her brother was away to college by the time she was seven, so she didn’t see him much after that. Missing that sibling interaction that other children have, she grew close to Mika who was only four years older than her. Mika’s sister died young from cancer so both found in each other what they missed the most, a sibling love. The reason they both refused to get engaged when their parents brought up the subject.

“Tell me about your friend,” Mika asked out of the blue, jolting Fay from her thoughts. He looked at her with great interest; “what were you thinking?” he teased her.

“Nothing important,” she replied with a smile. “Why do you want to know about Aya?” she questioned fake glaring her friend; “and since when did she become your woman?” The comment stupefied her when she heard Mika refer to Aya as his woman; she knew he was a flirt and a tease, but she never realised the extent of those qualities. Obviously she hadn’t seen him in a long while, so there were things that she probably didn’t know about him, but still it was funny how unreserved he could be.

Mika shrugged. “She seems carefree. I like that.” He twirled around holding Fay close, “I liked her from first sight.” He admitted smiling. “Just look at the way she walked in the bar full of confidence, not even half dressed like the sluts in here.”

Fay put her hand on his shoulders, swaying to the music. “Mika,” her voiced sounded serious, “Aya is not a fuck and run kind of girl.” She pointed out. “Don’t be so eager. You haven’t spoken to her properly.” She saw that he was seriously listening to her, so she lightened up. “I like, Aya and I can put a friendly word in for you, but if you only want to hook-up for the night, you’re on your own.”

Mika grinned, ignoring her statement. “She’ll say yes if I ask for her number?”

“I don’t know. She’s a big girl.” She laughed as he twirled her around again. Fay loved everything about this man whose arms she danced in. She had missed her friend. She missed Mika.

Mika pulled her towards him from her back and went close to her ear. “Are you seeing anyone? “

Fay held the surrounding arms, shaking her head. She looked up at him from her shoulder, “Nope. I know you will hate me for saying this, but I don’t have time for a relationship.” _And my last one was a total disaster,_ remembering the last guy she used to date.

Mika didn’t say more. They danced one more song and walked back to the others. Fay took a seat next to Aya, who had moved to sit on the middle couch. She asked for a bottle of water from the server as Mika plopped on the armrest of the couch Jordan was sitting on. He took the cigarette from Jordan’s fingers, moving it to his lips, inhaling it. “I love the cigarette brands you get.” He said as smoke puffed out of his mouth.

Jordan did not comment. He was quiet, trying to listen in on the girl’s conversations, but they were speaking softly so he could not make out their words. He just leaned back on the sofa, raising his head towards Mika. “What’s up? How come you never spoke of her?”

“Who? Fay?” Mika looked at him. “She’s not the girl I’d speak about. She is a fine woman, but I can’t imagine doing any wild stuff with her. You can have her if you want her.”

“Ha! Ha!”

Mika watched the girls too. He liked what he saw. They were in their own world just conversing, not paying attention to their surroundings or who was in their company. _Maybe Fay and Jordan can work out?_ He thought. “Just ask her for her number.”

“Nope.” Jordan replied, “If its fate, then it’ll work out. I would never ask someone for it the first-time I meet them, plus, she seems reserved. I doubt she’d give it to me.”

Mika put the cigarette out. “Of course you don’t, you just sleep with them.” He placed hand on his friend’s shoulder ignoring the glare, “well, I have her number so whenever you lose hope you can come and ask me.” He grinned at Jordan, who swore at him. Just then Fay’s phone rang. Sitting with her back on the coach and her legs crossed, she fiddled through her bag trying to find her phone. She was in a rush to answer, but it slipped and fell to the ground.

Jordan leaned forward. Picking it up, his eyes fell on the screen that flashed, Mark - Work. _Seriously? It’s half past 1 in the morning and she gets a call from work?_ He handed her the phone, but by then it stopped ringing.

Fay muttered her thanks as she checked the number; she groaned and then threw the phone on the table, not bothering to call back.

“That guy again?” Aya scolded, narrowing her eyes at Fay. “When you answer it then people think it’s ok to call.”

“She’s right. We have all taken that stupid road so don’t make the same mistake as we did.” Mika added, chuckling.

“No, we haven’t and this is different.” Aya glared at the man who spoke.

“He’ll get the hint.” Fay interrupted, her eyes darting between the two. “I didn’t answer, so let it go?”

At that moment her phone rang again. Every eye stared at the screen that flashed once again ‘Mark-work’. Aya sighed “he’s married, what an ass.”

Jordan cleared his throat diverting everyone’s attention to him, “let me get this straight.” He sat up. “This guy from work is calling you at this hour for what purpose? He likes you and he’s married?” he inquired, eyeing Fay, who in return rolled her eyes.

“Yes! Exactly that,” Aya responded, noticing that her friend was ignoring the whole situation. “She told him to back off but he just won’t stop!” she exclaimed annoyed.

The phone rang a third time with the same caller id. Fay was about to pick up her phone when Jordan took it from the table and answered it. “Hello?” he said nonchalantly. “I suggest you don’t finish that sentence and keep in mind that if you call my girl again, your wife will find out what kind of man she married.” He hung up and returned the phone to its owner. “You’re welcome!”

Fay starred at him with mouth agape while Mika and Aya were trying hard not to laugh out loud. “What the hell just happened?” she asked, coming back to her senses.

“I took care of your insignificant problem.”

That moment Aya couldn’t hold it in any longer and started laughing. “Seriously Jordan, you’ve got balls!” Mika followed suite laughing aloud holding on to his stomach.

Fay just gave him a side look while Jordan grinned, drinking her in. She made a delicious sight, flabbergasted with his audacity. Her body was tensed like she wanted to smack him and her legs were almost ready to kick him. He noticed that Aya caught him staring, but he did not care.

“I think we’ll call it a night. The Ice Queen is about to rip your head off.” Aya joked, looking at her friend she pulled her tongue out. “Let’s go, woman.” Aya said, pulling her up by her hand, making Fay groan. In a few minutes, both girls stood up. Fay put on her coat, rubbing her eyes a bit while Aya picked up her bag.

Fay said nothing as she glanced at Jordan. She just turned to Mika. “It was good to see you.” She kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the company.”

“Yep. I’m sure I’ll see you both around.” Mika replied, trying to keep a straight face. “It was nice meeting you, Aya.” He winked playfully.

Aya gave him a thumbs up as the girls walked out.

Jordan raised his eyebrow at Mika when the girls left. “How come you didn’t get her number?”

Mika put his hands in his pockets. “If it’s fate, then it’ll work out, right?”


	2. Two

Tuesday – 12h January

The Flame Hibachi was one of the best Japanese restaurant & bar in Rose Hill Manhattan. Arriving an hour earlier before her reservation, the line of people waiting for a table at the already packed establishment amazed Aya. She made her way to the bar and ordered a drink while she texted Fay to remind her of their dinner plans.

Looking around the restaurant she noticed the cosy decadent decoration of red brick walls and yellow tabletops; every other detail such as chairs were all painted black. _Feels like looking at an abstract painting_ , she thought, admiring the place. Fay had texted that she was on her way the moment they showed Aya to her table.

Sitting on the tall chairs in front of the yellow hibachi table, she took off her grey woollen cardigan and beanie, and placed them on the back of her chair. Semi-bleached jeans, a white cotton shirt and brown boots complement her attire; she always liked her casual style much to the complaints of her friend who was the total opposite of her, _my posh girl_ , she chuckled thinking about what Fay was wearing today.

Didn’t take long to find out since that moment her friend stepped in the Flame Hibachi all dolled up in her woollen grey sweater dress adorned by an intricate woollen brown scarf. Brown over-the-knee boots and a matching Chloe cross body handbag harmonized her apparel. “I am not late, am I?” she asked hurriedly, kissing Aya on the cheek.

Her friend smiled and shook her head. “I just sat like ten minutes ago.” Aya replied, crossing her legs. “I am just glad I made a reservation for this place early because it would be impossible to just waltz in and eat,” she admitted and nodded to the chef that came to cook their order. “Could we have five minutes?” she asked, passing Fay a menu.

Thirty minutes later Aya was feasting on a combination of Maine Lobster tail and Filet Mignon accompanied by a side dish of Shrimp fried rice while Fay ordered drunken veggie noodles followed by edamame.

“A woman that actually eats proper food!”

Both women turned their heads around to find two familiar men standing right behind them. “No way,” Aya exclaimed dumbfounded eyeing Mika from head to toe, _he looks sexy_ , she admitted to herself admiring Mika’s choice of attire; torn-up blue jeans topped with a loose woollen grey sweater and white denim shoes.

Fay gave Jordan a once overlook pondering how this man could look so drop-dead gorgeous in just brown pants, a woollen turtleneck, white sweater adorned with a brown scarf and coat. _He is so refined_. She sighed softly, thinking of all the possible ways she could undress him. “What are you boys doing here?” she asked, pulling herself away from her raging fantasies. _I haven’t thought like this in a while,_ she chuckled to herself. _Well, one can imagine._

“We came for dinner,” Jordan replied with a smile gracing his lips. “Fancy meeting you girls here. May we join you?” he asked with a grin. _She looks beautiful_ , he mused, taking off his beige cashmere coat.

“Mr. DeMarco,” the restaurant manager appeared out of the blue, “your table is ready.” He said with a bow.

Jordan smiled waving his hand, “that won’t be necessary; we’ll sit with our friends.” He took a seat next to Fay while Mika sat next to Aya. He glanced sideways at the sexy woman sitting beside him; “it’s nice to see you again.” He whispered softly, eliciting a smile in return.

Mika fidgeted in his seat to get more comfortable and accidently touched Aya’s thigh with his knee, “sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“No need to apologise,” she replied, passing him a menu.

 _She’s sweet_. He pondered putting the menu aside. “I already know what I want. This is a favourite place for us. I’ll have the New York strip steak and Sirloin fried rice.”

“I’ll have the same,” Jordan confirmed; “So, do you girls come often here?” he asked, looking at both girls who seemed so different from each other. It was the second time they met, but he noticed the contrast in their fashion style. Aya seemed to be very down to earth and relaxed; sexy, but overall casual. _Nothing wrong with that_ , he admitted, _just not my type_.

“No, it’s our first time,” Fay confirmed, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the proximity. She felt attracted to the man but did not want to pursue a relationship with him, especially after the way he acted the last time. She had sacrificed so much to get where she was today, and she would not compromise her career for a fling.

Aya placed her beer on the table before addressing her friends, “I made a reservation like two months ago. Between this place been so popular and Fay never having time to go out, you can imagine how difficult it was.” She laughed, achieving the same reaction from her company. “My life is so hard.” She faked a sigh and winked at Fay.

“Hilarious,” Fay muttered, munching on her food.

Jordan and Mika exchanged a glance. The next hour flew by as quickly as a blink, making light conversation between the four of them. Laughing over some innocent teasing when Mika decided it was time to go, “would you girls like to escort us for a drink?” he beamed excitedly.

Fay looked at Mika and grinned mischievously, “I won’t. Too tired to indulge you, but I’m sure Aya wouldn’t mind going with you.” She winked and took a sip from her Coke, ignoring the shocked look on her friend’s face. _Nicely played Fay_ , she congratulated herself mentally.

Mika smiled, looking at Aya’s blushed face. _I really like her_ ; he debated inwardly; “what do you say?” he nudged her lightly with his shoulder. _Say yes!_ He pleaded mentally while he waited for an answer. She fascinated him; from the way she dressed to the way she talked about everything so passionately. He had really liked her when he met her. At one point, he almost called Fay to get her number, but he waited to see if they would meet again. He seriously couldn’t believe his luck the moment he entered the restaurant and saw her sitting there as if she were waiting for him.

“Sure, why not!” Aya confirmed with a small smile forming on her lips. “Jordan, you’re coming too, right?” she inquired, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Jordan grinned and shook his head; “I am sorry, but I need to return home early. I’m flying to San Francisco for business tomorrow, so I need to pack.” He took his wallet out and gave the server his AMEX card.

Aya sighed, taking out some cash to pay for her meal, “how about you drive Fay home then?” she asked absentmindedly.

“No!”

“Sure!”

Both Fay and Jordan looked at each other, “I will drive you home.” He confirmed standing up. “And I already paid for the meal.” He carried his coat in his arms and waited for Fay to get off her seat.

“We can’t accept you paying for our meal.” She retorted but said nothing more on the topic after the glare Jordan gave her. “Thank you,” Fay muttered softly.

“Shall we?” Jordan asked, motioning for her to move.

Fay hesitated, looking at Mika, who returned her gaze. He gave her a light nod that only she could see. Getting off her chair, she wore her scarf around her neck. “Ok.” Was she said, and bid goodbye to her friends before she followed him out to his car. _He doesn’t seem bossy_ , she contemplated about the last few minutes, _but he appears to have a dominant personality. I worried because it’s late and I wasn’t sure if I should go alone with him, but Mika didn’t seem to mind so he is probably cool with Jordan._ “Is this your car?” she asked, astonished, looking at the beautiful, silver two-door coupe Ferrari Roma. “Ooh, I know this. It has a V8 engine, 3.4s to reach 100KM/H and total 385cc total displacement. This model has the new 8-speed DCT gearbox. I love it.”

“How do you know this?” Jordan chuckled, opening the passenger door to allow his companion to enter. “I am glad you approve.” _This woman is definitely my type_ , he thought, walking to the driver's side of the car. He was mesmerized just by looking at her; her fashion sense was top-notch, and she seemed to enjoy being spoilt, something Jordan regarded as his one weakness; the fact was he enjoyed showering the women he liked with gifts, unfortunately it was something that had backfired one-to-many times. _I have a feeling she is different,_ he reassured himself as he drove down 3rd Avenue.

“I did a project for Ferrari once, so I kind of memorised all of this.” She joked then went quiet turning her gaze to look outside the window lost in her thoughts when she felt a nudge, “sorry,” she said turning to look at Jordan, “did you say something?” she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. The whole car smelled of him, cigarettes and expensive leather. It was a combination that gave her funny feelings. _Why do I have to meet someone that might turn out to be a decent man to date at the peak of my career?_ Sometimes she hated her work. Truth was that her father’s company was male dominant and functioning at such an environment she had to work more than everyone else to take her seriously. _I really cannot believe my luck._

“I asked you where you live,” he replied, peering at the road ahead.

“Oh, silly me. You’re dropping me without me giving you an address.” She covered her mouth in embarrassment. “You can drop me at the corner of 5th Avenue and 61st street on Central Park.”

Jordan glanced at her sighing, “I am driving you home so tell me where you live.” He insisted, checking if the traffic light turned green.

“That’s where I live.” She maintained.

“You live at the corner of 5th Avenue and 61st street?” he asked, a bit annoyed. “On the corner!”

Fay turned to look at him, surprised at his tone. “It’s a corner building. The entrance is on 61st street just a few meters from the corner. That specific enough for you?” she remarked sarcastically.

Jordan did not reply, just continued to drive. _She’s opinionated and apparently she can bite too_ ; he thought silently fuming. He gripped the stirring wheel a little tighter; _our personalities will clash and burn_. _Definitely good for sex._ He glanced at her through the corner of his eye and found her texting. _Bad for a relationship._ Suddenly the car came to a halt. “We’re here.” He claimed turning to face Fay. _Ah, it is a corner entrance… Sheesh. I didn’t know they did that. But not a grim building._ He studied the exquisite design.

“Thank you for the ride,” she said, unbuckling the seatbelt. “Safe flight tomorrow.” She got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of her building.

“She didn’t allow me to reply,” he scoffed, looking at her retreating figure. He was going to drive off, but his eye caught her phone on the passenger seat. _Hmm..._ He picked the phone up. Without thinking, he unlocked the phone, saved his name and number and made a call to his mobile to keep hers. He turned off his car; then went to return the phone to her.

Fay was standing at the building entrance rummaging through her bag for her phone but could not find it. _Oh no, I think it fell in his car_ ; she thought horrified as she turned to go back but bumped into a hard chest. “Oh, sorry.”

“Forgot something?”

 _What?_ Fay looked up and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking down at her. “I forgot my phone in your car.” She confirmed feeling her cheeks turning red.

Jordan handed her the phone. “You’ve got my number and I have yours.” He asserted before he left.

 _Did he actually do that?!_ Fay was pissed. It was the second time in three days that Jordan DeMarco used her phone without permission. She followed him stomping her feet angrily trying to release some tension before she faced him off. “Hey!” she called, as he was about to get into his car. “That’s an invasion of privacy.” She pointed a finger at herself and concluded. “MY privacy.”

He was holding the car door handle as his eyes flared at her with equal passion. “I returned your phone.” He closed his car door again and faced her.

“It’s not just tonight,” she growled. “The other night you answered my phone without my permission.” She pointed out. “That was totally uncalled for. You can’t just pickup other people’s phones.”

“Did he call you again?”

“Excuse me?” His question startled Fay.

Jordan sighed, “I seriously hate repeating myself.” He pierced her with a firm gaze. “The man from three nights ago, has he called you again?” He couldn’t quite understand why he was standing there in the middle of the street arguing with this woman; any other instance he would have walked away, but this time was different. He didn’t want to walk away.

 _Wait a minute_. She pulled her phone out of her bag and skimmed thru the list of recent calls, which confirmed that Mark never called her again after that night. _You idiot,_ she blushed in embarrassment; “I guess I owe you a thank you then.” Fay mumbled as a powerful gust of wind blew past her, making her shiver, _Shit! That’s fucking cold._ The icy breeze calmed her down a bit, but she was still upset with him. “What you did was not nice though.”

Jordan shrugged. “It helped you with your problem. Anyway, it’s up to you if you want to pick up my call.” He walked towards her, removed his scarf and placed it around her neck over the one she was wearing. “Go inside. It’s freezing.” He took a step back, _she drives me crazy, but I can’t be mad at her_ , he sighed running a hand through his hair, _How can a woman I just met make me feel this way._

The gesture made her blush even more because he stood close to her. She really thought he was going to kiss her. _What the hell is wrong with you Fay_ , she mentally kicked herself. She didn’t want to lose face, hence the glared she gave him instead. “I’m going to block you.”

He smirked, raising his head at her in a cocky attitude. “You can’t block me.” He started walking towards his car. “You will call me in order to return my scarf.” He got into the car and drove off.

Fay‘s mouth dropped in shock. “What an arrogant ass?!” she hollered. _Over my dead body I’m going to call him_ , she huffed going back into the building.

* * *

In another part of Manhattan, Aya walked inside The Campbell Bar looking around fascinated by the soaring, 25-foot hand painted ceilings, the 13th century Florentine decor, the grand stone fireplace and the century-old leaded glass window. “Mika, this is an amazing place.” She admitted enchanted by the sophisticated atmosphere. _I’m always up and about, but I’ve never heard of this bar._ The soft Jazzy sounds filling the room made her head spin with delight.

“This is my Zen place. I like to come here to relax.” Mika explained with a smile, gesturing at a server to come take their order.

Aya studied the man sitting across from her. _He seems different._ “I’ve met you twice, but I never thought of you as the classy, sophisticated type of man.” she mused, smiling sweetly. “You give out the impression of a player, but you actually seem serious.” _He’s giving me some seriously sexy vibes with that smouldering look,_ she thought giddily.

Mika put his drink down and folded his arms on the table, leaning closer to her. “Maybe it’s because I’m with you.” He replied, his eyes gleaming with desire.

 _And there it is..._ Aya raised her eyebrow, “That will not score points with me, Mister.” She gave him a half glare, lifting her glass to hide the blush that was colouring her cheeks.

“So, what will score points with you?” he asked, noticing a pink hue spreading across her face. He was curious. He wanted to know her more. _She is so cute it makes my heart flutter._ He knew it was soon to develop feelings, but he genuinely needed to know.

“I’m not telling.” Aya teased, biting her lips to hide her smile.

Mika laughed leaning back into his chair as he drummed his fingers on the table, “You know I can easily call Fay, get everything I need.”

“I trust my baby girl. She won’t tell you anything without my permission.” She winked at him. “Anyway, I think she might have her hands full with your friend. I found out who he was.” _I hope he does not have the same tendencies as Jordan._ “He’s got quite the reputation.”

Imagining those two together, Mika smirked. “I doubt they will survive,” _They are too temperamental and alike._ “We’re not here to talk about them, though. Tell me about you? What do you do?” he inquired. “You said you paint. Have I seen any of your work?”

Aya nodded, “I am sure you have. Do you know the building opposite the Carnegie Hall?”

“The mural of the bird born from a lotus is your work?” Mika asked, astounded. He passed that mural everyday on his way to work and always admired how the colours blended so naturally to create such an intricate design.

“Why are you so surprised?” She laughed.

Mika coughed. “You are a genius painter.” He acknowledged.

Smiling, Aya dismissed his statement gracefully, “you’re exaggerating. I am just as good as any other painter in New York.”

“Would you consider giving me your number?” Mika asked, staring at the woman in front of him, completely charmed. _She not only is beautiful and smart, but also talented and humble._

“So what do you do for a living?” Aya ignored his question, thinking he was just messing around with her. She liked him. The way she smiled or the secret glances she took when she thought he wasn’t looking made her realise that. However, what terrified her the most was the fact that she could not understand his personality. _Is he player or just a flirt?_ She couldn’t decide. 

“You ignored my question.” He pointed out, raising his glass to her.

“I did.”

Her answer did not offend him. “Are you not comfortable giving me your number? You know I can easily steal it, but I’m asking for it.” Mika joked playfully.

“Don’t get me wrong, but I don’t know if you’re playing with me or just flirting.” Aya said, shocking herself for being so forthcoming.

Her answer surprised him. _Seriously?_ He thought, perplexed. “I’m sorry if I gave you the impression of a player.” He sighed, ruffling his hair with both hands. _I haven’t liked a girl this much in ages._ He decided he should honest with her. “Truth is, I like you, and I really want to get to know you better. That’s if you want to get to know me too.”

She studied him carefully and saw the honesty in his words. “I’d really like that,” she replied with a smile.

A couple of hours later they were walking down Park Avenue side by side laughing, “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t drive you home but Jordan picked me up from work. Want to get a taxi?” Mika said sheepishly.

Aya shook her head, “my home isn’t very far so I’ll walk but you can leave.”

She was wearing her woollen beanie and Mika pulled the front down, “I’d never let you walk alone at this hour.” He affirmed, laughing at her expression. “Were do you live?”

“Close to Central Park on 61st street,” Aya answered, fixing her beanie in place. “Why are you laughing?” she questioned him, puzzled.

“Nevermind, let’s go braveheart.” Mika replied as he took her hand in his, pulling her along as they crossed the road.

By the time they reached their destination, they were both feeling cold. It was January, after all. “Here we are,” Aya said as her hot breath created the illusion of smoke reacting to the cold weather. “I feel like a smoker,” she laughed.

“I noticed that you don’t smoke.” Mika laughed along, watching the fog created by his own breath. “It’s freezing.” He really didn’t want to end the night just yet, but he knew that he had to leave. _I guess I’ll ask,_ he thought, looking at the woman in front of him. S _he looks so cute with that beanie._ “Would you give me your number?”

“You don’t give up, do you?” Aya replied with a smile. “Give me your phone.” Noticing they were still holding hands. She pulled her hand from his and immediately felt the absence of his warmth; she typed her number and gave him back his phone.

Mika smiled, “Goodnight Aya!”

Five minutes later Aya walked in to the apartment she shared with Fay. It was already very late by the time she finished drinking with Mika, not mentioning the time it took for them to walk home. _We really took our time_. She smiled, thinking of the way he held her hand and made fun of her beanie. Excited at this new profound feeling, she felt that there could be a pleasant thing going on between herself and Mika.

Humming the tune of a song she heard at the bar, Aya made her way to her room. She threw her bag in a corner and her cardigan on a chair. Changing into what she called pjs, orange chequered loose pants and a white cotton tee with a ‘Mama Tried’ stamp, she sauntered towards the living room where she found Fay lounging on the sofa in her black and Gray leopard spots shorts, and a Gray tee, her favourite pyjamas.

 _I thought she already went to sleep?_ “You want something from the kitchen?” She shouted. “Just a bottle of water, please,” was the response.

“Hey.” Fay said, taking the bottle from her friend.

“Hi.” Aya replied cheerfully and noticed Yang was curled up on Fay’s lap while she played on her phone with one hand and the other massaged the ash-coloured British Shorthair cat’s neck as it purred. “Multitasking is your superpower.” She teased, plopping down opposite her on a single light green armchair.

“Did Mika behave himself?” Fay joked, glancing at her friend. _I think she enjoyed herself by the looks on her face._ Fay dropped the phone on the table, changed her position to get more comfortable and threw a pink squared shaped pillow to the side. Their living room was very modern in a harmony of pastel colours and lavish white wood and Gray finish; she took much pride in her decorative ideas, something Aya found amusing as she so often reminded her.

“He was the perfect gentleman.” Aya said, munching on some chocolate. “What about yours?”

“Well, I’m glad that Mika gave you a good time. You look like you had fun.” Fay didn’t answer her question. “I approve if it gets serious.” She winked.

“We are going to meet next Saturday morning.” Aya added, “I’m busy the whole week starting tomorrow so...”

“Date?”

Aya shook her head. “I don’t know. We said let’s get to know each other first, then we’ll see where it goes. I have my reservations.” She admitted folding her legs on the chair. “Step by step, right?”

Fay agreed. “Mika is a sweetheart. I haven’t seen him in a long time, but as far as I know, he’s great. I’ve known him as a brother, so I can’t help you much in the other department. Let’s hope he treats you well.” _Or else I’ll murder him_ , she mused with a smile.

Thinking about what her friend said, “I am going to take it easy. But as of now, it’s cool. He really is someone I can converse with for hours.” She hugged a pale green pillow, noticing something was amiss. “Where is Yin?”

“He is sleeping on my bed.” Fay replied referring to Aya’s golden retriever. _I’m so happy that my two best friends got along._ Fay honestly felt delighted for her friend. “I am glad, Aya. Did he get your number?”

“Yep.” She nodded without giving her the details.

Fay stretched her hands over her head as she got up. “I need to sleep. I have an early meeting. Let’s talk more tomorrow.”

 _Wait a minute..._ “Fay, what about Jordan? I mean, you spent time with him alone. You’re not giving me anything?” Aya looked at her, bewildered.

Fay chuckled, “because there is nothing to tell.” She lied, walking towards her room. “He dropped me home like your perfect gentleman, Mika.” _I don’t want to get into details._

“You’re ignoring me!”

“No, I am focusing on you and Mika. I told you I am not in place to have a relationship. Do you know what fluttery feelings I’m getting, knowing that Mika is into you?” Fay said happily. “Leave it at that.”

“Hold on... You’re blabbering...” Aya noticed following her friend and her cat, “Something happened.”

Sighing; _can’t hide anything from this one, can I?_ Fay sat on the bed and patted beside her. “We had a minor tiff; I ended up with his number and his scarf.” She looked away, embarrassed. _I wanted to hit him; cocky bastard._ She groaned.

“An argument? And you ended up with his number and his scarf?”

“It doesn’t matter because there will be no more Jordan DeMarco after this.” Fay answered, getting under the covers. “Seriously, go. I want to sleep.” _I don’t want to talk about him._

Aya raised her eyebrow but didn’t push any further. _I’ll ask another day._ “Good night, Tinker.”

“You too, baby girl.”


	3. Three

Saturday – 16th January

Saturday came faster than Aya had expected, although she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She had exchanged a few texts with Mika during the week so she was looking forward to their ‘date’. He had told her not to eat breakfast or make lunch plans. _Wow… it’s like a half day. I hope he does not disappoint._

Walking out of her room all dressed up in her swanky wavy black knee-length skirt and a white long sleeve blouse tucked in; she matched her attire with a thin tan belt to accentuate her waist and black high flat boots. Completing her look with a tan bag and a black feminine cowboy hat, Aya twirled in front of the mirror with a smile, feeling satisfied with her choice.

Feeling a little hungry, she made her way to the kitchen and took out a container of juice, pouring it into a glass. _At least I should drink something before meeting him._ As she returned to her room, the apartment bell rang. Curiously, she wondered who it was. At the door, a flower delivery man asked if she was Fay Mishima. “No, I’m her roommate. I can accept it.”

Aya signed for the white thin rectangular box. _Hmm… I wonder._ She thought, observing the card on top of it. _I didn’t know they sent flowers in a box._

“Did someone ring the bell?” Fay asked, walking out of her room in her pyjamas. She looked groggy, like she had just woken up. “Hey, you look pretty. Going out?”

“Yes, and yes.” Aya said, handing the card to her friend. “Delivery for you. I am opening this!” Fay nodded, while she opened the box to reveal white tulips. _No way… I definitely know who they are from…_ Aya thought, chuckling. “I’m going out with Mika, remember?”

“That’s so cute. Where are you going?” Fay inquired absentmindedly, as she took out the card from the envelope.

**I want my scarf back. Meet me at Masa NYC. 7PM tonight. Don’t be late.**

**Jordan DeMarco**

Fay’s eyes widened at the note. Aya peered at the card in her hands, grinning. “The man’s got balls.” She joked, eliciting a glare from her friend.

“He can kiss my ass.” Fay crumpled the note, throwing it away.

“I’m sure he’d rather like to spank you.” Aya teased, ignoring her roommate’s shocked face, and picked up the tulips from the box. “They are beautiful. Let’s put them in a vase,” and did exactly that.

“Where is Mika taking you?” Fay queried, ignoring the whole flower thing. “Seriously, you look really nice.” _I am not going_ , she thought, making tea.

Aya smiled arranging the flowers, “I have no idea; all he said is we are going outdoors and for me not to have breakfast or lunch.” Mika’s enigmatic behaviour made her feel giddy inside but tried to remain calm. “You’re thinking of ditching, right?” she asked knowingly.

Fay sighed, “I don’t know; I will not think about it. Actually, I will go to get my nails done today. I finally got an appointment and time!” she replied. She felt torn between her anger from his behaviour and the raw attraction she had for the man. _Aaaarrgghhh..._ Fay groaned inwardly and sauntered back into her room after bidding Aya goodbye.

“Be in denial all you want but I know you’re going to go.”Aya shouted smiling as she stepped out of the apartment with her coat in hand.

* * *

The cab ride to Brooklyn Park took around twenty minutes, but Aya was late because she had trouble finding one. She rushed to get to the meeting point where she found Mika waiting for her, a small basket in hand. “Hey,” she smiled at him a bit out of breath. “Sorry, I’m late. Couldn’t find a cab,” she explained, taking a few minutes to look at him in his black jeans, white blouse and leather black jacket with a loose woollen gray scarf hanging around his neck. _He really is sexy._ She blushed; _I love his dress sense._

Mika gave her a sneaky smile. “You’re not late. So, what do you think?”

Aya seemed confused. “Think of…?” _Am I supposed to know something? Did I forget to do something?_

“Pretty obvious,” he responded, lifting the basket. “Picnic in the park!” Mika beamed enthusiastically.

She smiled and nodded delighted. “It’s a great idea.” Aya affirmed and walked down Brooklyn Heights Promenade with Mika following along. He took her hand in his as they both strolled enjoyed the scenic view of Brooklyn Park.

It had snowed during the week so there were still a few patches of white laid everywhere around Pier 3. The sky was a clear blue for the first time in days, birds were chirping along as the few rays of sunlight touched the trees adorning the surrounding areas; the wind had subsided, so the cold was clear in the morning air. January in New York was beautiful for someone who enjoyed the cold in the city.

They sat at a table in the picnic area of Pier 3. It was pretty crowded as New Yorkers flocked the park, taking advantage of the beautiful morning. “Mika, don’t get me wrong, but what did you pack?” _I haven’t had breakfast, so I am a bit hungry._

Raising the basket’s lid, Mika took out the items he had packed; a loaf of bread, crackers, different cheese cuts, olives, jam, grapes and a bottle of orange juice. “You hungry?” He joked, “I hope you like.” He poured orange juice into two glasses as if it was Champagne.

Aya took a plate and started eating, “You are looking at a person who enjoys English breakfast in the morning.” She admitted proudly. It was a fresh change for her. She loved the outdoors, be it a park, forest or anywhere else. It was unfortunate that she did not have any friends who shared her passion for it.

“I brought this too.”

“An art pad?” Aya asked curiously, “Am I supposed to draw something?

Mika beamed. “No, I just brought it along thinking she might like to draw this amazing view if she is in the mood.” He laughed at the horrified look on her face. “One day I will have an Aya Landers masterpiece in my living room.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter me.” Aya took the sketchbook and placed it next to her. “I need to be in a certain frame of mind and now is so not the time. Maybe in a little while.”

Mika removed his scarf and sat next to her. “Thanks for coming, Aya. I appreciate you giving us a chance.” He bent closer to her, taking in her scent. Removing her hat, he sat it on the table, “Hats suite you.” A thought crossed his mind; kick himself awake because he must have been dreaming.

Feeling goose bumps at his proximity Aya contemplated that he wouldn’t dare kiss her on a first date _;_ her stomach fluttered at the thought. _Or maybe I want him too…??_ She blushed at her own thoughts. 

“So?”

“So?” Aya responded mechanically.

He laughed. “What’s up, Aya?” Mika was feeling nervous. It had been a long time since he had to put effort in a conversation; he was so used to just hooking up with women he forgot it actually took time to get to know someone. “Tell me about yourself?”

Aya put a piece of cheese on a cracker, munched into it. “This is heaven.” She mumbled, “What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know.” He had his feet on either side of the bench, staring at her. “Family? Do you have any siblings?”

“I have two sisters” she answered flatly, _more like a nightmare from the crib._

Mika sensed the change in her tone. “Not a subject for discussion, I presume?” He wondered, picking a piece of grape to eat it.

“They’re psychopaths.” Aya rolled her eyes, answering bluntly, making him laugh. “You wouldn’t laugh if you were related to them.” She sighed; “I walked out of my family eight years ago, so I have literally no contact.” She looked at him with no hint of remorse.

“We all have family issues.” He admitted finishing his juice. “But, end of the day, your family doesn’t define you.”

Aya smiled and touched his hand. “Seems like you have your own baggage,” she concluded as he nodded with a small smile. “Let’s go for a walk.”

They picked everything up from the table and got up, taking the basket with them. They linked their hands together on impulse and walked towards St. Ann’s Warehouse.

* * *

It was noon when Fay picked up a cup of hot chocolate from a nearby Starbucks on her way to the nail salon. She loved spoiling her long nails. Between the long hours spend at work and endless meetings; she had been so busy that she never had time to get them done. Walking in for her appointment, the staff greeted her, and a lady showed her to her station with the nail technician.

“What would you like, Madame?” the nail technician asked.

“I’ll get French for my hands and feet.” She replied delicately, relaxing against the sofa as the lady took her hand while another worked on her feet. Fay used her other free hand to read the new and check on some new clothes; she was in desperate need to update her wardrobe and took advantage of her free time. When it was time to change hands, she texted Aya, she was wondering how her friend’s date was progressing.

The reply came shortly; _‘ **it’s nice. It’s different. Give you details later. I’m having fun. Hope you have fun too later tonight =p’**_

Fay rolled her eyes, reading the last sentence. _I’m not going,_ she thought stubbornly, not bothering to reply back. _But you want to go_ , she heard a voice reply in her mind. “Damn it...” she cursed under her breath.

The girl working on her hand looked at her confused, “is something wrong, miss? Did I hurt you while removing your cuticles?”

“Sorry,” she apologized embarrassed, “it’s nothing important.”

The girl smiled and nodded. “You know, sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone that you don’t know if you need help with something,” she offered sincerely.

Fay looked at the girl and deliberated what she heard with herself, but her curiosity got the better of her; she had to ask, “If you’re invited out by a man you find annoying but also incredibly sexy, would you go?”

“Do I like this man?”

“He is sexy,” Fay responded, forming the image of Jordan DeMarco in her mind. _Why does he have to be so gorgeous?!_

The girl laughed; “Saying a man is sexy doesn’t mean I like him.” She said in a friendly manner, “so the question remains. Do I like this man?”

“No... Yes...” Fay looked at her nails. “Maybe...” she whispered, looking away.

“Your nails are ready, miss,” the girl said, picking up her tools. “I’d go out with this man. I would want to find out if my feelings for him were true.” She left Fay to her thoughts.

* * *

Leaving St. Ann’s Warehouse after watching a live concert, Mika and Aya walked towards the parking lot. “Let’s go have lunch.” He proposed placing the basket in the back seat of his Rang Rover Velar.

“Wait,” Aya said and pulled out the sketchbook. “I might need this.” She smiled.

Mika laughed and helped her in the passenger seat before he made his way to the driver’s side. “How about we have lunch at Del Frisco’s? Ever been there?”

Aya nodded, “once with Fay,” she said looking at him; “one of those rare moments she visits the actual world.” She joked, making her companion laugh. “I know, right? Was she always this career-driven?” she asked, averting her eyes on the unfolding scenery as they drove over the Brooklyn bridge. “I met her at Tokyo Disney Sea World ten years ago and we clicked right away.”

“Seriously? Tokyo? And at Disney World?” He glanced at her, dumbfounded. “You realize we have a Disney World in Orlando, right?” he joked, pulling her hat down. “Well, she always wanted to be the best at everything she did.” He smirked keeping his eyes on the road ahead ignoring Aya’s glare. “Fay was always an ambitious girl, even becoming the class president three years in a row in High School.”

“Class president?” she whistled amazed, “she never told me that.” Aya admitted; “I couldn’t care less about school, to be honest. I was always an artist at heart.”

“You and me both,” Mika affirmed.

The traffic was light, so they reached the restaurant within twenty minutes. Del Frisco’s is one of the finest steakhouses in the heart of Midtown. “You should take your hat off,” Mika whispered as they entered the building.

Aya complied, “yes, of course.” Leaving their coats at the restaurant’s closet area, they walked to the top floor of the establishment.

“The view is breathtaking.” Aya admitted; the floor-to-ceiling windows presented a grandiose view of some of the most fabulous landmarks in Manhattan. “I had forgotten about that.” She laughed awkwardly.

Mika caressed her hand softly, and they entwined their fingers, staring in each other’s eyes. “Would you like me to order some wine?” he asked as the server came to their table. Aya nodded.

Through the course of their meal, they conversed about their travels. They both loved to travel, so they each had a few experiences that they shared. They didn’t realise how long they were sitting at the restaurant until the sky was getting dark.

“I think it’s time to leave,” Mika said, giving his AMEX card to the server. “Fay will be worried.”

Aya pulled her wallet out to pay half the bill, but he refused. “I think she is more concerned about her date with Jordan.”

“What?”

“Fay,” she said puzzled, “didn’t Jordan tell you he was taking her out?”

Mika blinked, “No, he didn’t. Jordan and I are crazy close, but he can be annoyingly private about stuff.”

“Maybe he didn’t tell you because he knows how close you are to her.” Aya explained, _or he is probably beating himself up over their tiff._

“Who cares?” He said nonchalantly, leaning closer to the table and whispering; “want to go ice-skating?” he winked playfully.

Aya didn’t want her date to end; “yes,” she whispered back and laughed, knowing all too well that she was blushing. _I blame it on the wine_ , she thought as they both left the restaurant.

* * *

Stepping out of his car, Jordan pulled the collar and lapel of his light brown cashmere jacket as an icy breeze hit him. This time around January seemed colder than the normal, especially at nights. Dressed semi-formally in jeans and a light ash turtleneck sweater underneath his jacket, he crossed the street to arrive at his destination. For the first time in a long time, he felt a bit nervous meeting a woman that he wasn’t sure if she was coming.

Approaching the entrance of Time Warner Centre, he pulled out his cigarettes as the establishment allowed no smoking. He lit a cigarette and checked the time on his watch, _ten minutes to seven_ ; he thought breathing out smoke waiting for her. Columbus Circle at night was pretty crowded, but he spotted her crossing the circle from Central Park. Jordan felt a sense of relief the moment he laid eyes on her, but she paused when she caught sight of him. He threw the cigarette stub on the floor, stepped on it, and waited for her to reach him.

He felt his mouth go dry admiring the way she walked on her high nude tribute YSL heels. Jordan was the kind of man who adored a woman that cared about the way she looked. As much as they had pissed each other off the other night, he desired to see her again. It was a rare occurrence that someone caught his interest this much in such little time. He eyed her attire as she approached him cautiously. A small smile painted across his features, noticing the tight skinny black pants with the off-shoulder woollen beige blouse. She held a Gold on Gold Hermes Pico18 bag while two brand necklaces adorned her neck, one long Boucheron in rose gold and a shorter Cartier in white diamond. Taking a deep breath, his eyes reached her silky dark hair that was pulled back from the front with clips and felt his heart thump hard in his chest.

Jordan gave her a light nod and noted that she was holding his scarf folded under her arms. He studied her, wondering what she was thinking. She looked stunning. This was the third time he had seen her, which did not disappoint him. She finally stood in front of him. They quietly stared back at each other; neither blamed the other for their silence. Jordan placed a hand on her back, leading her to the restaurant.

Fay appreciated the minimalistic decoration of neutral colours as she entered the MASA on the 4th floor of the Time Warner Centre building. _The ambience is so relaxing_ ; she thought, following the man that had invited her out for dinner. As a host showed them to their table, she noticed that most of the staff greeted him as if he was some kind of celebrity. Sensing that a lot of the guests were staring, she peered around only to confirm her intuitive feeling. _What’s going on?_ Fay took a seat, placing her bag and his scarf on a chair, while Jordan sat beside her, not opposite.

They were each given a menu. “Shall I get you the best bottle, Mr. DeMarco?” The restaurant manager asked.

“That won’t be necessary, my date doesn’t drink.” Jordan remarked, remembering she did not drink alcohol, surprising her. “Please show her your virgin mock-tails.”

“Sir,” he bowed. “Head Chef Masa, will join you soon.” The manager added, leaving them.

The exchange confused Fay. _Seriously?_ She thought, observing the man whose presence rattled her. Jordan had taken off his jacket and was now looking at the menu. _He really is attractive;_ she admitted mentally feeling her heart beating fast. His side profile with the piercings and the way his hair was messy made him a wonderful sight for anyone. _What’s your story? Come to think of it, I really know nothing about him._ He caught her staring, “What is it?”

“Why the fuss?” She asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Fuss?” Jordan wondered, perplexed.

Fay put her menu down. “I’m not sure how to put this out, but it’s like everyone is at your hands and feet.” She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. “Am I missing something?”

Jordan shrugged; then answered arrogantly. “Maybe it’s because I’m so damn good looking.” He grinned; eyes gleaming, full of mischief.

Fay rolled her eyes. “I really can’t have a civil conversation with you.” She muttered and picked up the menu again. “How do you want to do this?” she inquired without averting her eyes.

“Do what?”

“This.” Fay pointed at the menu. “It’s weird. It’s like I’m ordering for forty people.”

Jordan took the menu from her, smiling casually. “Don’t worry. The Chef will prepare stuff for us. All you have to do is tell him what you like.” He gestured for a server to take the menus.

Fay sighed, “See. This is exactly what I mean. Why would the Chef only serve you?” she asked puzzled, _something very weird is going on._

Scooting closer to her, Jordan placed his hand on the table over hers, “Can we please play nice?” he stated sternly. “I want to have a proper dinner with you without us killing each other.”

Feeling a shiver from his touch, Fay’s breath caught in her throat. “You’re right. You’re right. It just feels uncanny.” She felt a bit uneasy because of their proximity, but she didn’t pull her hand away. “I’m sorry.”

He seemed unnerved but kept a poker face. “Its fine,” he reached for his cigarette pack, pulling away for a moment, but she placed her hand on his wrist. “I have no issues with someone smoking, but you’re sitting really close to me and we are in a corner. I’m going to stink of smoke.”

Jordan grinned nervously. _What am I doing?_ _This is a no smoking premise._ He put the pack into his pocket. “You really say what’s on your mind. I’m not sure if that’s a healthy habit.” _Am I this nervous?_ He admired the nape of her neck. _Her perfume is driving me crazy!_ The blouse completely exposed her shoulders. “You’re not cold in that outfit.” He tried to distract himself.

“Nope. I love the cold.” Fay replied, feeling flustered by the way he was looking at her. It wasn’t the perverted kind she was used to getting from the men in her company, but she felt the pure admiration he was emanating through his gaze. “It’s exhilarating.” She smiled, not looking at him directly, wanting to calm her beating heart.

“Well, that’s nice.” He remarked, as a server gave Fay the drinks menu.

 _I’m completely overwhelmed!_ “What’s nice?” she asked, scanning the menu. “Ooh… I want the strawberry honey drink. It looks interesting.” She said returning the menu.

“That’s the first smile you’ve given me. It’s gratifying.” Jordan leaned against the chair. _I don’t know what it is about her that’s mesmerizing._ He rubbed the back of his head. _Normally any woman I bring, order their asses off, make me wonder why I am here and stay absolutely silent. However, this woman…_

* * *

Mika parked his car in front of Aya’s building; “I can’t believe we pulled a full day.” she laughed, unbuckling her seatbelt, “We were out for almost eleven hours.”

“Aya.” He breathed, “I had fun today.” Mika smiled, turning to look at her. “Thanks for keeping my boring self company.”

She raised her eyebrow, “You know you’re far from being boring.” Aya smiled, opening the door to get out of the car.

Mika placed his hand on the back of her neck and turned her head around as he leaned to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm and he moved his other hand to rest on her cheek; he moved his lips over hers as she responded to him willingly.

Realising what was happening Aya pulled away and looked the man in front of her straight in the eyes. _What am I doing?_ She thought flustered getting out of his car. _I wasn’t supposed to kiss him on the first date._

 _Shit;_ “Aya wait,” Mika got out of the car and ran up to Aya. “Hey. Hey.” He put his hands up to stop her, “listen to me for a moment.”

Aya pierced him with her gaze; she was clearly embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. _I don’t know if I want the earth to swallow me or just kick him in the nuts; “_ Remember what I told you?”

He starred at her puzzled, trying hard to make sense of what she meant, but he was clueless. “What…”

“Mika? Aya? You’re still out?”

They both turned around to find Fay standing there with Jordan following along a few feet behind her, hands in his pockets. “Hey,” Aya muttered, forcing a smile.

 _Something’s up_ , she thought, eyeing her friend; “Everything alright?” Fay inquired, glancing between the two.

“Yes, all is good. We were saying goodbye.” Aya replied hurriedly. “Well, goodnight!” she walked passed Mika and into the building.

“Mika?” Jordan asked, peering over Fay’s shoulder.

 _Fuck_ ; his friend sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Goodnight guys.” Mika turned around, got into his car and drove away.

Both Fay and Jordan exchanged looks. “Something happened,” she expressed with concern. “I need to go up,” she claimed with an apologetic look.

“Sure,” Jordan replied, feeling awkward by the entire scene. She nodded and turned to leave when he caught her hand. “Wait…”

Fay hesitated to look up at him. “What is it?”

“I had a good time tonight.” He smiled smugly to which Fay rolled her eyes laughing.

 _He is so damn hot_ ; she thought with a soft sigh escaping her lips. “I had a great time too,” Fay admitted delightfully. “Goodnight, Jordan.”

“Is it okay for me to call you?”

She stared at the man in front of her. He confused her to no end. But tonight’s dinner was fun, although there were a lot of red flags, as Aya would say. She felt that she was missing something. Stalling for a second; Fay nodded, smiling. “Ok.”

If it were anyone else, he’d pull them in for a kiss, but he didn’t want to scare Fay away. “Goodnight gorgeous,” Jordan said and turned around grinning like a child.


	4. Chapter Four

Sunday – 17th January

Fay was up early this Sunday morning, making breakfast in the kitchen; _I... am feeling fine_. She smiled, tossing a pancake in the air. She was in a good mood, not expecting she would enjoy her outing with Jordan last night. _Well, it wasn’t a date_ , she contemplated, but it was an interesting turn of events.

Breakfast comprised pancakes, eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice. Fay set the food on the table before she went to wake up Aya _, I still need to know what happened._ Walking into the apartment last night she wanted to talk to her friend but her door was closed; not locked, but still she thought it was best to wait.

Suddenly she heard a knock on their door and went to see who it was. Opening she found their concierge, “Good morning, I’ve brought your mail upstairs.” He said uniformly.

“Thanks, Tristan.” She replied gratefully, taking the pile of letters and magazines from him. “Have you eaten? I’ve made some pancakes.”

“Thank you for the offer ma’am, but I’m good.” He bowed to her and left.

Fay walked back inside flipping through the various envelopes when… _What the fuck?!_ She thought, staring at a Forbes magazine. Feeling her heart palpitating, she quickly flipped through the pages, stopping at the related article titled ‘DeMarco vs. DeMarco’. _Holy shit;_ there was Jordan, and apparently his older brother, Adam. They were at faceoff. The article went into a lot of detail comparing their wealth, business, and pointing out who was more successful.

She bit her lip. _Do I even know this man?_ She questioned once she finished reading the article, putting the magazine aside. _Actually, it kind of makes sense why they were fussing about him at the restaurant last night…_ Then she did the unthinkable, Fay pulled out her phone, opened her social media account which she had not done in ages, and typed Jordan DeMarco in the search box.

Her eyes widened as a million hits came up. He was all over it. There were photos of him in business wear, parties, him on a yacht, with various women. _Who is this guy?_ Fay also found his own verified account with a 123 million followers to show off. Jordan posted little, but if he did, it was only about his trips or his dog, Ace. _Am I that clueless?_ She raised herself from the sofa. _Did Aya and Mika know?_

Aya smiled as she dreamt of Mika’s lips brushing against hers. He was lying on top of her, moving his lips all over her face and body; moving to her lips asking for entrance when Aya complied and their tongues melted together, as she arched her back against him.

Breathing heavily, feeling Mika move his hands from her thighs to her waist; one hand caressed her skin lightly until it reached behind her head, only to bring her closer as he deepened the kiss, exploring the inner core of her mouth and sucking on her luscious lips. Moaning, Aya pulled on his messy jet-black hair while he groaned, feeling completely aroused.

“Aya!”

“Hmm…”

“Aya!” Fay threw a pillow at her friend.

Aya sat up suddenly on the bed, swearing out loud. “What the fu...” she blinked.

Her roommate stood in front of her with a scowl plastered over her face. “Do you know how loud you were moaning?” She asked, with her arms crossed, tapping her foot to let some tension go. “Were you dreaming of Mika?” she rolled her eyes, sitting on Aya’s bed. “Look, what I found.” She held the magazine in front of her. “Did you know, Aya?”

“Know what?” Aya mumbled, stifling a yawn. _Argh! She ruined my sleep. And damn, what a dream…_ she grinned, blushing lightly.

Fay smacked Aya’s head. “Damn it, focus. Look!” she pushed the magazine up her nose.

Her friend pushed the magazine away in annoyance. ”So, what? He told us he works with his brother.” She admitted scratching her head; _I want to sleep more._

 _I’m going to kill her. She’s so not concentrating with me._ Fay thought, frustrated. “Apparently he is some super celebrity, and a playboy! I looked him up and found out he has like a million of followers on social media. Was I that dense not to notice?!”

Aya hesitated, eyeing Fay. She was finally awake, and kind of understood why Fay looked frustrated. “Well… I didn’t know him personally, but I used to hear about him and his family when I was still with mine. He has a reputation.”

“Good or bad?”

 _Hmm... How should I put it;_ Aya thought, not looking at her. “So, so, but you know me, I’m not one to judge until I get to know someone.” She admitted sheepishly.

Fay gasped. “You knew!” She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at her friend.

“Hey, I didn’t say that!”

Her roommate huffed while Aya groaned, rolling her eyes. _It’s too damn early for her to be causing drama._ She got off the bed and walked to her bathroom. “Can you please relax! It’s not like you slept with him. You just had one date.”

“It wasn’t a date.”

Aya rubbed her sleepy face. “Then why are we having this conversation?”

“Because I’m not planning to see him again,” Fay opened the half-closed bathroom door “you should have told me who he is from the first time we met him”.

“Do you mind? I need to pee.” Aya pushed her friend out of the bathroom. “Tell you what.” She proposed looking Fay in the eyes, “feed Yin, make some tea and we will talk about it in a few minutes.”

Fay held the door from closing and pointed her finger once more at her friend. “There is nothing to talk about; I am not planning to see him again”.

Aya was not happy. “You know what? Suit yourself. I just can’t handle you so early in the morning. I haven’t even washed my face yet.” She muttered, closing the door. _Oh my days_. She groaned, looking at her reflection in the mirror. _I look like a bus hit me_. She splashed some cold water on her face.

Ten minutes later she sauntered to the kitchen to find Fay sitting on the counter munching on some bread. “Ready to talk now?” Aya asked, filling a cup with her favourite rose tea. _I am the one with the actual problem_ , she thought, studying her friend, _but she is the one sulking_. She sighed and sat on a chair, crossing her legs. “Come on, Fay. You genuinely had a good time last night.”

“I know,” Fay muttered softly, picking tiny bits of bread. _He surprised me at how easily I could talk to him._

Aya checked her phone silently, _no text_ , she felt sad but knew there wouldn’t be any messages from him; not after the way she ran off. “You haven’t been on a date in years.” She mumbled, putting her phone down. “You need to give him a chance. He really seems into you.” _Why am I defending Jordan DeMarco?_

“I can’t, Aya. If I take a step forward, it’s going to turn into a high-profile relationship. I’ll always be in doubt. You should have seen some of the pictures I found on social media. Plus, girls will do anything for his attention. I absolutely refuse to handle that type of shit.” Fay jumped from the counter and sat down opposite her roommate, eating her bread.

Aya laughed, “You’re blubbering again!” she pointed out with a wink. “You like the guy, and you are scared of something.” She considered raising her eyebrow when Fay blushed. “Seriously baby girl, what really scares you?

Fay thought for a bit; “You know what, Aya. I will not discuss this anymore,” she surprised her friend. “I’m more concerned about what happened to you last night. Your door was closed when I came to see you.”

 _Now she wants to discuss me,_ Aya put her head on the kitchen table, “I think we both messed up.” Muttering she turned her head to rest her cheek on the cold surface, “he caught me by surprise, and I didn’t want him to think of me as an easy girl.” She admitted. “It worries me. I met this amazing guy, I had so much fun with him, yet he is a major flirt and playboy and his best friend is another version of him, so that makes me a little sceptical.”

“Oh,” Fay understood what she meant. “You kissed?”

“Yeah.”

“Details.” Fay’s eyes shone. “I need details.”

Blushing Aya, raised her head. Her eyes then fell on the kitchen’s wall clock. “Shit, Fay. I’m late.” She stood up from the chair. “I need to rush to the hospital for my job.” She ran to her room. Popping her head out again, “Just meet me there later and we can talk.” She shouted, not giving Fay a chance to speak by shutting the door to her room.

* * *

Meeting coincidentally at the grocery store, Mika and Jordan decided to have lunch at Wolfgang’s Steakhouse on Greenwich Street in Tribeca. Seated at a corner in the back of the restaurant, they each ordered a Cajun Rib-Eye Steak garnered with mashed potatoes and creamed spinach. “You messed up, didn’t you?” Jordan asked his friend, who looked tired.

Mika shrugged, taking in the superb décor of mahogany wood, vintage chandeliers and mosaic-tiled ceilings that blended together into absolute harmony. “Man, this is hard work.” He placed his fork and knife on his plate. “I genuinely like this girl, but I never had issues on the first date.”

Jordan took a sip of his wine, “Because you went out with a refine, classy woman.” He remarked nonchalantly. “Not a slut who will sleep with you on the first date in your car. This is not about sex anymore.”

“I wasn’t thinking of sex!”

Jordan gave him a look, “Maybe not, but you still kissed her.” He raised his eyebrow, “you shouldn’t have done that on a first date with her. You’re already treading on fire because of your reputation. Now, you made it worse.” He lectured him.

“Oh, like yours is better than mine.” Mika rebutted, then he remembered something, “And since we are on the subject, what the hell, man? You went out with Fay? And I didn’t even know.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He said unflappably, lighting a cigarette.

“It matters if you’re lecturing me about my reputation!” Mika rubbed his hair frustrated, “I actually have a soft spot for this one.”

“Soft spot for Fay?” Jordan queried, sipping the coffee he ordered after his meal.

“No. No. Aya!”

Rolling his eyes; “then unfuck the situation and stop complaining,” Jordan snapped, leaning back on the chair.

Mika scowled, “easier said than done.” He replied annoyed; “easier said than done.” He whispered checking his phone educing an ‘humph’ from his friend.

“So why not call her?” Jordan questioned, looking at his own phone. “You’ve been checking the damn thing every two minutes.” He pointed out, lighting up another cigarette. “Send her flowers.”

Sighing Mika also lit a cigarette, “I think I will wait it out. If I make a move now, I just might appear eager to get in her pants.” He said thoughtfully; “I will let it resolve itself by doing nothing.” _That’s not what I want to do_ , he admitted inwardly. He was so used to women just throwing themselves at him and his friend, that it took no effort to get them into bed. “I am tired of meaningless hook-ups.”

Jordan glanced at his companion with the cup of coffee at his lips, “oh? That’s deep.” He joked, sipping. “I remember a time when you said that you’d never grow tired of sleeping with a different woman every week.” He leaned in his chair and crossed his leg. “What changed?”

“I grew up!” Mika replied flatly. “I am thirty-four and still acting like a fool.” He eyed the man sitting across from him, “And I am looking at another one right now.” He also crossed his leg, smoking. “So, what is the great Jordan DeMarco going to do with his woman, I wonder?” Mika said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“I had a fun night yesterday, but she was overly cautious, analysing everything. I think I will take a page from your book, old sport.” He smiled. “I’ll wait it out and see how it goes.” Jordan checked the bill and pulled his AMEX card to pay. “My treat.”

Mika laughed, “Well, if I didn’t know you my friend, I’d say you didn’t know how to handle such a woman;” he teased, getting ready to leave. “Let’s just agree to the fact that we are floating in uncharted waters with these two.” Both men laughed, walking out the restaurant. 

* * *

Fay was in jeans and a sweater when she walked into Mt. Sinai Kravis Children’s Hospital. The wing that Aya was working in was closed for visitors, but she had given her a special pass to get in. _Hospitals depress me,_ she thought, walking along the dull corridors. _No wonder Aya got a job to bring life to this place._ Fay finally found her friend at the end of the hall. Aya was in tattered jeans, and a used and abused t-shirt. She had a hood on to cover her hair and was sketching on the wall the draft before she started painting. “What are you drawing?”

Aya didn’t turn to look at the woman waltzing inside, “I’m creating themes based on the sections,” she answered, adding details to her sketches.

 _They look like doodles to me;_ Fay sat down on a nearby chair. “Tell me about these themes.” She inquired, looking around.

Cleaning her face and hands with a towel Aya explained her work. “This is the radiology section, so I am drawing Peter Pan where imaginations can spread and go wild. You can be anything you want, not fearing anything.” she smiled; “everyone gets afraid if they must do an MRI or scan. Peter Pan can help make the children relaxed.”

“Wow, Aya. You actually put a lot of thought into this.” it impressed Fay. “Obviously they know who they hired.” Giving her friend a thumbs up.

“Well... they did not hire me.” She affirmed, motioning Fay to follow her. “I volunteered.” They stopped at the corner of a long corridor. “Here is the chemotherapy room; I’ve painted Rapunzel with her short hair.” Aya moved to the side so Fay could look at the art. “See.”

“Damn.” She said in awe. Fay admired the painting moving closer. It was very vast in colours and quite bold. “Why the short hair, though?” she asked curiously. “Isn’t Rapunzel supposed to have long hair?”

 _Of course she knows her princesses,_ Aya chuckled; “Yes,” she confirmed, “But remember this is a chemotherapy room. A lot of the patients’ hair falls off.” She pointed at the figure on the wall, ”me drawing Rapunzel like this represents that it’s ok to lose your hair, because it doesn’t define you.”

 _I love how she researches everything, then she realised something._ Fay hesitated, “Umm... Did you say you volunteered for this?“

She nodded smiling and walked back to her current post, “I finished my mural at Tyra Banks’s home and since I didn’t have something booked, I did this.” Aya smiled brightly.

“Good for you, love. That’s actually quite amazing.” Fay said and hugged her friend, “I am so proud of you!”

“Shoosh... you’ll make me blush.” Aya joked and sat on a chair, pulling Fay to sit next to her. “So, what are you doing here? You bored without work?”

“Didn’t you say to me ‘meet me later and I’ll tell all about your kiss’?” Fay nudged her friend with her elbow. “Spill.”

Aya frowned, “well, the date was amazing. He was amazing!” she complied, giving Fay the full scoop of her date. “We had a picnic in Brooklyn Bridge Park, then walked around listening to live concerts and went for lunch.” She explained smiling remember the previous day. “Then we wend ice-skating and he drove me home.”

 _Didn’t know that Mika was the romantic type_ , Fay contemplated listening carefully about the events that unfolded the day before. “It sounds like you had a great time. So why did the kiss upset you?”

“Upset me?” Looking at her mate taken aback, Aya shook her head. “I’m not upset!” she said firmly. “I’m embarrassed. Making this whole point of not being easy and the moment his lips touch mine I just give in?” Sighing, she got up and stretched her hands over her head. “If I am upset with someone, that’s me.” She dropped her hands and turned to face Fay. “I ran out on him without an explanation.” Leaning against the wall as Fay followed suit. “And now, he must think that I am just like every other woman; easy.”

Fay gave her friend a tug on the shoulder. “Mika is a great person, Aya. I haven’t seen him in a long time, but I doubt he’d play around with you.” She knew Mika’s younger version so she couldn’t be one hundred percent positive that he hadn’t changed, but Aya mentioned a certain reputation; _Oh, I should talk to him_ , she thought and pulled her phone out to text him without her roommate noticing.

Aya gave her a sincere smile, pulling herself away from the wall to resume sketching, “would he dare piss you off?” she joked.

“Never.” Fay winked, bid her friend goodbye and left the hospital. “Hey Mika, were do you want to meet?” she asked talking on her phone. “I am at Mt Sinai on 5th.” Stopping next to her car; “I have my car, will meet you in fifteen minutes.”

Mika was sitting at a table in Sant Ambroeus Coffee Bar waiting for Fay to arrive. The girls’ apartment was very close, as the establishment was on Park Avenue and 61st street. _I wonder what she’s doing now_ ; he thought, lighting a cigarette. “Hey, gorgeous!” he kissed Fay on the cheek as she arrived.

“Hey Mika,” Fay said, sitting opposite from him. “Hot chocolate, thank you!” She ordered to the server who came to their table.

“What were you doing at Mt. Sinai?” Mika asked, breathing out smoke. “Are you alright?”

Smiling Fay nodded, “yeah I’m fine; Aya volunteered to paint the children’s wing with murals.” She said delightedly. “I’m so proud of her.”

 _Of course she volunteered_ , Mika smiled, _she’s amazing_. “That’s nice of her.” He said placidly.

Fay narrowed her eyes. “What happened with Aya?” she inquired.

”Oh my God, can you please stop giving me that look!” Mika swore; it surprised him receiving Fay’s call, because he knew she wanted something to talk about but didn’t expect to get the death glare from her.

Raising her eyebrow at him, “What the hell were you thinking?!” Fay demanded.

“Oy! We just reconnected and you’re already giving me a lecture.” He said in frustration, “I don’t want to discuss this with you.”

Fay rolled her eyes, “Mika, I haven’t seen you in years and from what I remember back in High School you came on as a major flirt. That will push away any serious woman.” _Get your act together,_ _you jerk_ , she yelled mentally but refrained to just a glare.

“You think I don’t know that!”

Crossing her arms; “Don’t snap at me!” Fay replied with the same tone.

“You’re as bad as Jordan.” Mika muttered, picking up his coffee cup.

Fay kicked him underneath the table. “And speaking of Jordan, when were you planning to tell me who he was?! After he slept with me?” she demanded, kicking him again.

”Heeeeyyy... what are you thirteen?” Mika complained annoyed, “stop kicking me.” He eyed her crossly. _Play stupid, Mika._ He told himself. “What are you talking about?”

Fay rolled her eyes; she knew he was acting dumb. Pulling out her phone, she showed him Jordan’s social media page. “This _!” I don’t even want to look at these photos_. She shivered, feeling a bit disgusted. She knew most of the photos were a few years old, but that didn’t change the fact that he was popular and surrounded by women every moment of his life.

Mika continued playing ignorant. “So what? What does this mean?”

She wanted to punch him. “Don’t even get me started on your page,” Fay retorted. “You don’t exactly have better photos in there. Why would you post nasty stuff from years ago on the page? And for God’s sake, delete the photo of your ass when you were in college.”

Mika smirked. “I’m proud of that ass,” he said smugly, “and you are blubbering.” He laughed, pointing a finger at her, “I can’t believe you still do that!” He liked the fact that they met after all these years. She was his first best friend, so he wanted her in his life again.

“Mika!”

Drumming his fingers on the table; “Fay. Fay. What do you want from me?” he questioned, raising his eyebrow. “Are you here because you want me to mend things between you and Jordan?” He knew that wasn’t the reason, but he really did not want to discuss his problem with his girl’s best friend. _She will tell her everything, like I would tell Jordan_. He contemplated running a hand through his hair.

Fay sipped her water, “Don’t make this about me. I’m not interested in Jordan.”

“Liar.”

“I’m more concerned about Aya. I mean, I know you like her, and…” Fay started, but didn’t have time to finish before her companion interrupted her.

“You know, Fay.” Mika cut her off, remembering what he and Jordan had discussed. “Just leave it be. I admit I messed up, but I will not cry over it.” He threw a couple of bills on the table. “If it’s meant to be, so be it.” Standing up, he wore his jacket.

“Mika…?”

“Please drop it.” he emphasized, looking at the woman in front of him. “The four of us just met less than two weeks ago, and already we are going through a million dramas.” Mika took his phone in his hand. “If it’s going to work out, let it be at its own pace.” Fay felt sad as she studied her childhood friend. “You’ve changed,” she said quietly, putting her hand on his arm.

* * *

Aya waltzed in the apartment in the evening, dropping her stuff in the gallery before going to the common bathroom to wash her face and hands. “Fay?” she shouted to be heard.

“In the kitchen!”

Making her way to the kitchen “What are you cooking babe?” Aya asked and sat on a chair. _I am exhausted_ , she thought, peeling a mandarin she picked from the bowl.

Fay smiled with a wooden spoon in hand. “I made Guacamole and bought some salsa.” she replied, putting the plate of nachos on the table. Dressed in her pyjamas, she took a bowl of popcorn and a couple of dips to the living room. “What are we watching?”

“Oh my days! Its movie night,” Aya sighed getting off the chair, ”let me change first.” She went to her room and changed in her lounge pjs. “I was thinking we watch Fracture.” She mused, sauntering to the living and plopped on one of the sofas followed by Yin.

“What’s that?” Fay was holding a bottle of beer and diet coke in each hand. “I see Yin is all comfy.” Placing the bottles on the table, she went to get some plates.

“It’s a [legal thriller](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legal_thriller) film starring [Anthony Hopkins](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Hopkins) and [Ryan Gosling](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Gosling),” Aya said loudly, “it’s the kind of movie you like.” Pulling a pleated throw, she covered her lower body. “I seriously hope you are going to eat all this.” She teased when her roommate sat herself on the other couch were her cat was already resting.

“It sounds interesting.” Fay picked a few snacks on her plate and sat comfortably. “Okay, let’s watch.” _Finally, a moment to relax_ , she thought, munching of some nachos. She didn’t want to think of Jordan, so she forced herself to watch the movie.

Forty-five minutes into the movie, Aya was asked to pause it so Fay could go to the bathroom. “Will you stop checking your phone every five seconds?” she complained, “We are watching a movie.” Fay knew Mika would not text or call her, but she didn’t want to tell her friend that.

Aya rolled her eyes, “like you’re not doing the same thing.” She muttered, picking up some popcorn. “I doubt you’re watching the movie.”

 _Come to think of it, I haven’t heard from Jordan either. Not that I was expecting to…_ “Let’s watch the rest of the movie, although it’s a bit confusing.” Fay responded indifferently.

“No, it’s not.” Aya argued, “it’s actually very genius but you would get that if you were paying attention.” She threw some popcorn at her friend. “Admit it, you what him to text you.” She teased and threw more snacks.

Fay laughed and returned the favour by showering her roommate with popcorn, “Let’s just finish the movie.” Making herself comfortable on the sofa, she placed her phone on the table. “Gosling looks handsome.”

Pressing play, Aya laughed aloud. “Of course he does, he’s like twelve years younger.” _Well, it was fun as long as it lasted,_ she thought, feeling a little sad. She clicked with Mika and loved talking to him, but regretted ever agreeing to go out with him.


	5. Chapter Five

Saturday – 23th January

Aya was sitting on a bench at Central Park, dressed to keep herself warm in a pair of skinny black jeans, with a turquoise winter coat above a faded out black Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt. It had been two weeks since her date with Mika, but she was still thinking about the man. She loosened her colourful blue scarf sighing softly looking around the area where Fay ran off with her dog Yin. It was approaching the end of January, but the weather was still cold and she kicked herself for not bringing any gloves.

Going for a walk in the early morning around Central Park was one of the few things Aya loved. That Saturday, she managed to half drag Fay with her. She tried her best to make sure her friend relaxed a bit, not thinking or doing work. This morning she used Yin as an excuse to get her out, letting her go for a jog with him, apologizing for her feet that hurt from standing too long to paint all last week; that was a lie, of course.

Aya breathed in the cool icy air, _it’s so relaxing_ , she thought closing her eyes and breathing out a puff of fog that surrounded her face making her laugh. She touched her cheeks in joy, loving the sentiment so early in the morning. _I feel like such a kid sometimes._ Looking around, Aya noted the park was quiet. _It is still early morning_ ; she regarded watching a few joggers out for their exercise, mom’s walking their children in strollers and a few people walking.

 _Hmm... It’s as if everything has gone back to normal._ After her date with Mika, he had completely gone silent. _It was a fun outing, but if it wasn’t meant to be, then at least I have the memory of that day… and the kiss._ She pondered noticing a beautiful dog running carefree over the snow patched grass.

While Aya was reminiscing, the dog approached her, snapping her out of her thoughts. _Oh wow. An Alaskan malamute, you don’t see these types of dogs a lot._ “Hey handsome,” she smiled, and petted the dog.

“Ace!”

Aya raised her head at the voice, surprise written over her face when she found Jordan DeMarco standing in front of her. He looked as astounded too, “Hey, Aya,” he greeted, walking towards her. It was obvious that he was out for a morning jog in the park as he was in a full zipper active-wear set workout outfit.

 _He looks good in his running attire_ , Aya mused as he did some stretches in his long black sleeve lightweight breathable hoodie, with a lime green top underneath. His running shorts accentuated his rear end, to which she whistled inaudibly. W _here the hell is Fay?_ She noticed that his running shoes matched in colour his top, Lime green, and ear buds in for his music.

“It never occurred to me that this is your dog,” Aya said, looking up at him.

Jordan pulled his water bottle from his pet’s top-tie training harness and quenched his thirst after having run for an entire hour. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “How have you been?” he asked, closing the lid of his bottle, “Mind if I sit down?”

He took a seat when she nodded. Observing the park, Jordan took deep breaths to calm down his heart rate. Glancing at the malamute, he took out a biscuit from his pocket and threw it at his dog. “How come you’re in the park this early?” he inquired, averting his eyes to stare at her.

Aya smiled. “I’m walking my dog. I have a golden Labrador.” She answered as Ace came to her again. She rubbed below his ears down to his chest, “oh, what a good boy you are!”.

Jordan placed his elbows on his knees, looking around. “I don’t see a dog.”

“Fay’s running with him.” She replied without thinking, _oops._ She peeked at him from the corner of her eye to see his face, but he had an absolute poker face. _This man is so hard to read;_ she sighed inwardly “Will you be okay when she shows up?”

“I wasn’t aware that we had an issue,” Jordan muttered, throwing Ace another cookie. Truth was, he wasn’t sure if they were on good or bad terms. Every time he wanted to text or call her after their dinner, he just couldn’t do it. Especially after Mika texted him, it made matters even worse. He didn’t want to do it, knowing full well that she would ignore him. It was a matter of pride.

“Good, here she comes.” Aya grinned, noticing Fay jogging towards them, slowing down her pace when she spotted him. “Before she comes, how’s Mika?”

“He’s fine.” He answered curtly. Jordan couldn’t think of Aya at the moment, feeling his heart beat faster. His reaction bothered him because he hadn’t thought of Fay at all after his talk with Mika. Now that she was drawing nearer, all his emotions and desire were creeping back into him.

Approaching Fay waved, “Hey,” not looking at him. Then she gave Yin’s leash to Aya, “He’s been naughty. He kept running off after another dog. I’m out of breath.” she complained, sitting down next to her friend.

Aya got on her feet. “What time is it? Was it a black Labrador?”

“08:30 and yes.”

“Oh my God! Fay! That’s his girlfriend. He had a date with her. You just pushed him away!” Aya exclaimed, grabbing Yin. “I need to catch up with them. “Greg specifically said to meet at 08:15.” _Shit... shit... Yin’s going to be depressed all week!_

Jordan stifled a laugh when Fay muttered, “Is she serious?”

Ace approached Fay slowly, sniffing her feet. He barked a bit and then nuzzled her feet. _Takes after his owner I see_ , Fay thought amused, leaning down holding the dog’s face. “Cutie.”

“Man’s best friend,” Jordan commented, looking at her. _I forgot how beautiful she is._ He kicked himself mentally. “How have you been?” he crossed his hands above his legs.

Fay turned sideways to face him and felt her heart skip a beat. _Argh. I keep forgetting how good looking he is._ “I’m good, just busy.” She responded automatically, “Aya has been dragging me out a lot; it’s kind of pushing me behind with my work.” She admitted, as Ace stood on his back legs and put a paw on Fay’s lap.

 _My dog has good taste, he seems to like her._ Jordan remained silent as he studied her. _Shall I? hmm…_ He was contemplating with himself if he should let go of his pride and ask her out. He and Mika agreed that they would wait it out, but here she was sitting next to him. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”

 _Excuse me?_ Fay stopped playing with the dog. She bit her lower lip, and then answered. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

He frowned at her answer. _Play it cool, Jordan. This is new turf for you._ “Why not?” he voiced casually.

“You lied to me.”

 _Here it comes. Sometimes I just want to fuck this social media shit off._ He sighed thinking how to answer her, “No, I did not lie to you. I just didn’t tell you the truth.” Jordan put his hands behind his head. “There was nothing to say. I was enjoying my time with you by being myself. Do you know how refreshing that is?”

Fay’s eyes widened. “You still made me feel like an idiot.” she crossed her arms. _I feel him, but still..._ “I thought I was imagining things. Wherever we went, people kept staring. I could have sworn I saw someone take photos.”

“Look.” He placed his elbows on the back of the bench, “I said nothing because I liked your company. Finally, there was someone spending time with me without thinking of how much she can milk from me.” Jordan argued hurriedly, in a frustrated tone.

Fay stood up, making Ace move away from her. “You flatter yourself too much.”

“I’m not.” He said, rubbing his face. _Mika was right, this is hard work,_ “I’m not. I am just trying to understand what’s putting you off?”

Fay moved away from him to do some stretches. “I don’t want to go out with you. There is so much shit to pick up. Men like you are complicated. I cannot afford the baggage you bring. There’s too much unnecessary drama.” She jabbered pulling her hair in a ponytail.

 _The things this woman does to me,_ Jordan sighed as he observed her. “Hey, you’re not being fair. Don’t bite my ass if I’m popular.” He muttered.

“See? All you and I do is attack each other.” She explained, stretching her triceps. “We are too alike. It will never end well.” Fay concluded, lifting one leg behind her back.

Jordan crossed his arm, thinking about what she said. _What she’s saying somehow makes sense, but… I’ve never met someone like her. It’s very different, and if I’m not lying to myself, refreshing._ “One date. “ He uttered out of the blue. “Just try it. If we have fun, we are good. If you are not comfortable, walk away and I won’t bother you again.”

Fay hesitated at his bluntness. “We already know we might end up killing each other, so why bother?”

“Let’s make sure of it then.” He grinned, _I’ll make her change her mind,_ “I’ll text you where we are going later, so dress formally. I’ll pick you up this time.” Jordan affirmed, standing up. “I’m off for now. Come on, Ace.” He said, running off with his dog.

* * *

Picking out a dress from the boutique’s rack at NYD store Aya had a hard time believing what she just heard; “let me get this straight,” Aya inquired looking at Fay who was viewing another rack, “you ruined Yin’s date and ended up getting one yourself?” she raised her eyebrow, bewildered at the situation.

Fay gave her a mean glare. “I didn’t know he had a date. You need to tell me these things.” She pulled out a nice cashmere coat. _Why do I feel like I want to impress this man_ , she thought, running her hands thru the fabric.

“You can’t wear that.” Aya snatched it from her. “You’ll freeze to death.” She put it back on the rack. _We need to find an outfit to knock him out;_ she smiled, eyeing a blue dress. “You have hoarded two of our walk-in dressing rooms with your clothes at home, why are we shopping for a new outfit?”

“He said to dress formally. I’m not sure if I have formal date wear at home.” Fay admitted, _I wasn’t even thinking of a date. He drives me crazy._ Looking at some evening gowns she frowned _, this is too formal;_ she contemplated pulling a dress to check it.

_Ooh... this is perfect;_ “Here,” Aya said and showed her friend the dress she chose to which Fay’s eyes widened with delight. “I know you so well,” she teased, pushing her roommate towards the changing room to try it on.

Fay came out wearing the dress and twirled around in front of the mirror. “This is perfect!” she mused happily. “I will buy it.” She changed and went to the checking counter with Aya following behind her. “So, what are you going to do?”

“About?”

“About Mika,” Fay responded, paying for her purchase. “You’ve been sulking around the house for days now.” Walking out the store, she turned to look at her friend, “Lunch? My treat.”

Aya nodded, “as for Mika, there is nothing to do.” She sighed and wore her blue beanie, “I’ll get over it.” Her mind drifted to the day she spent with Mika and felt sad about how everything turned out, but she decided that it wouldn’t affect her, so she focused on her work and her friend. “Let’s just go eat and leave the boy talk for when your date is over.” She grinned and hugged Fay’s arm. “Let me live vicarious through your love life.”

“The one that doesn’t exist,” Fay laughed as they both made their way down 8th Avenue.

* * *

Mika was sitting in Koon Thai restaurant in New Haven; he had driven to Connecticut the night before to visit his family for the weekend. _Oh My God; can you please shut the fuck up?!_ He thought, ignoring his lunch date. Being a fan of Thai food, he brought his date to the place he used to visit almost every day during his college years. His date was a woman he met at the Rudolf Hall library of Architecture week ago and asked her out since he was in town again.

After sitting with her for ten minutes, Mika was wondering why he even met this woman at a library. _She’s a complete airhead,_ he thought, regarding the way she was acting and talking. He rolled he’s eyes for the nth time as she kept rushing her thighs ‘accidentally’ against his. “So, what were you doing at the library?” forcing himself to make conversation.

She gave him a giggle that made his insides turn out. “I needed to use the bathroom for an emergency, and that was the closest place I could find. I got lucky though.” She winked at him provocatively.

 _Well that explains it, I need to end this now or she will fuck me on this table._ Mika groaned inwardly. “I’ll just use the restroom,” he excused himself, standing up before she could say anything. Going straight to the men’s washroom, he walked to the sink and washed his face. _Shit! Am I really that desperate to ask a wanton slut out?! Damn it, she made me think of Aya!_ He thought, staring at his reflection. “I miss that woman.”

He took out his phone from his pocket, almost glaring at it. _Fuck! Just call her._ Mika kicked himself mentally, _but first I must end this date, or…_ he smirked raising his eyebrow. _I’m a grown man. I don’t need to put up with shit;_ he strolled casually out of the bathroom, and just left the restaurant without informing his date.

Mika held his phone laughing and texted Jordan. _I pulled the same thing you did to Samantha years ago._ He locked his mobile, walking away before his date realised that he had ditched her.

* * *

Later that evening, Jordan got out of his car and walked into the girl’s apartment building. He had texted Fay that he was a bit early, so she told him to come up for a coffee with Aya while she finished getting dressed. For the first time in his entire life, Jordan DeMarco was a nervous wreck. He admitted that the building was _not too shabby. Actually, it’s quite impressive,_ he thought.

Standing outside of apartment 16B, he rang the bell and in a few minutes the door opened. “Hello.” Aya greeted. “She told me to entertain you while she gets ready. Please come in.” _And I think she’s in trouble._ She grinned, admiring Jordan’s outfit who was wearing a dark suit and tie adorned with a Gray woollen jacket. “Dressed to impress?” she joked.

He didn’t comment as she let him in. A dog and a cat curiously approached him. Yin sniffed his feet while Yang hissed at him. “I’m allergic to cats.” Jordan said, taking a step back.

Aya laughed and picked the cat up. “Just make yourself comfortable I’ll take Yang inside.” She walked to Fay’s room and left him there, “Yin, come here boy” she called, closing the door behind her[. Jo](.%20Jo)rdan walked toward the living room and almost tripped over a set of canvases. _Seriously?_ He thought looking around the gallery, _seems like Aya is a messy person;_ he chuckled, noticing the art supplies. Bending down Jordan picked them up, _these are great,_ he commented, studying one particular painting.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Aya came and took the canvases away. “I forgot to move them to my studio.” She turned around and saw Jordan holding a canvas. “Can I have that?”

“This is a beautiful painting,” he acknowledged; “you did this?”

Aya stood next to him, “yes, it’s one of my best works.” The painting was of a naked woman sitting showing her back semi turned with her front covered by a sheet; painted in chiaroscuro technique, Aya copied her favourite painter Caravaggio. “She makes an outstanding model, doesn’t she?”

Jordan gripped the canvas harder when she tried to take it away. “Name your price.” He said with his eyes glued on the painting.

“It’s not for sale.”

“I want this painting,” he demanded in a soft voice. “Ask me any price.”

Aya sighed, “I’m sorry, but it’s not for sale. Can I have the canvas please?” She asked firmly.

Jordan grinned, “Fine, for now...” he moved to the living room and sat on one armchair. “So you girls have a dog and a cat. Don’t they fight?”

“Beer?” Aya handed him a bottle and sat opposite him on the sofa. “Well, Yang likes to bully my dog.” She laughed and took a sip from her bottle; “but they get along pretty well.”

 _Yang the cat. And what’s her dog’s name again?_ He contemplated drinking his beer. “What’s your dog’s name?”

“Yin.”

Jordan looked at Aya dumbfounded; “you named your pets Yin and Yang?” he asked, thinking he heard her wrong.

Laughing Aya explained how they got their pets together and named them after the Chinese concept of dualism. _They’re amazing,_ Jordan laughed, glancing towards the corridor when he heard heels clicking on the wooden floor.

His mouth went dry and his heart started beating like a drum when he laid eyes on the woman walking into the living room. Jordan’s mind went completely blank and the only word that could form was “stunning,” he whispered, standing up to greet her. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Fay replied, putting her earring on, “Sorry. Sorry.”

Aya noticed she was putting on a hanging white gold earring, ornate with a pear-shaped sapphire and paved diamonds; _the earrings match her dress perfectly._ “Okay, you two. Have fun and do nothing I wouldn’t do.” She winked teasingly.

Feeling happy that Fay agreed to go out with him, she waltzed to her bedroom. _He doesn’t seem like a bad guy despite his bodacious attitude;_ she mused tacked in her bed with Yin by her side; “not to mention his glorious history with women,” Aya laughed, opening her book, but she knew better than to judge. _I need to follow my own advice._ Her thoughts fleeting to Mika. It depressed her. Still, she was genuinely ecstatic that her friend was finally going somewhere with someone else for a change.

“Its fine,” Jordan said with a little cough, “I came earlier.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The royal blue open shoulder mini dress gave her an alluring figure in the shape of an hourglass. _Those curves will be the death of me;_ A pair of high heel pumps in glitter fabric highlighted her long lean legs. She let her hair down in a wave, like a cascading waterfall that adorned her exposed shoulders.

They both completely lost themselves admiring each other.

“Shall we?” Jordan asked Fay several minutes later and helped her with her sumptuous high neck coat embossed with buttons on the side and a belt. Fay snuck a peek at him and knew she was going to have her hands full with him dressed in a suit. _This man kills me. I hope I’m doing the right thing._ For a second, she hesitated as Jordan stepped out.

Jordan sensed her hanging back. He took a hold of her hand, tugging her towards him. “I’m going to behave. I promise.” He assured her, moving her hair behind her ear.

 _This is so not behaving,_ Fay’s heart thumped at the gesture. He didn’t let her say anything else as he walked her to his car.

Coming into the Nomad Rooftop restaurant Jordan approached host, “table for two. DeMarco.” Motioning for them to follow him, the host showed them to their table. A table in the corner where there was enough privacy for them to talk.

Fay sat on the black leather couch while Jordan took a seat opposite from her on the elegantly designed armchair. She studied the decor carefully, noticing harmony between the white drapes covering the glass walls and the colourful Persian carpets.

Surrounding the dining room was a beautiful garden with pots in various sizes filled with different greenery. In addition, hanging from the ceiling were vintage lanterns and candelabras illuminating the dining room with a low glow creating a very romantic atmosphere!

“The view of Manhattan is breathtaking.” Fay said with a smile, “I have never been here before.” She admitted picking up the menu. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach, _this man drives me crazy without saying much,_ glancing at him from behind her menu she knew her cheeks were turning red.

Jordan was quietly reading through the menu when the server came to take their order. Taking both their orders, he brought wine for Jordan and a glass of champagne for Fay. “I’m glad you like it here.” He grinned, lighting a cigarette. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Fay replied softly, “work was very hectic as usual, but when you live with Aya, you forget that!” she laughed picking her glass, “thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for accepting.” They clinked their glasses and took a sip before they ate their dinner.

Fay placed her fork on the plate, “Jordan, why didn’t you tell me who you are?” she asked looking at him boldly. He had given her an explanation earlier that day, but she was not convinced.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Jordan leaned in the armchair, crossing his leg. “It felt good to be around you without all the drama of my reputation; good or bad,” he winked teasingly. “You’re my clean slate at something new.”

“So, what you’re saying is that I am a relationship cushion for you,” she uttered feeling a bit annoyed. “You get what you need and then you throw me away. How is that a clean slate from your current lifestyle?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“That’s not what I said.” Jordan argued back softly. “I meant that I want to leave my reputation behind and finally take a woman seriously. I’m thirty-five and I had enough fun.” He wanted to be honest with her about his intentions. “Frankly, I tried to forget you, but the moment I saw you today...” he coughed, “I lost my mind.”

Fay wanted to smile, sensing that he was trying to be as sincere as possible, but kept a straight face. “So you want a relationship?” she asked, faking an astonished expression, “you don’t even know me.”

Jordan remained quiet for a little while, studying the woman in front of him. “You have a way for twisting my words around!” he acknowledged, eliciting a grin from her. “All I meant was that I like you and I would like to get to know you. Clear enough?” he smirked cheekily.

 _I enjoy messing with him,_ Fay admitted inwardly, giving him a small smile while nodding. “I would like that too,” she voiced with reserved delight. They spent another couple of hours making small talk, mostly about work. Both were raging workaholics, after all.

Paying the bill after dessert and coffee, they left the restaurant and returned to Fay’s apartment building. “Well, I had a great time gorgeous,” Jordan teased with a grin spreading across his face. “Do you want to try this dating thing again?”

Fay smiled, “I must admit that I had a wonderful time too, but I need to test something out before I decide.” She stated turning around to look at him straight in the eyes.

“And what is that?” Jordan inquired curiously.

Fay held his tie and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Jordan was taken aback from her boldness; his mind was blank, and it took him a few seconds to register what was happening. The moment he came to his senses, he returned the kiss with passion and much desire. He moved one of his hands to her waist and the other to the back of her head, holding her tight. He slowly licked her lower lip and Fay parted her lips, inviting his tongue to dip inside her mouth.

She moaned at the tingly sensation she was feeling from the battle of their tongues. Fay gave his tongue full freedom to explore her hot sweet mouth, and he was rewarding her with the pleasures he could only give her. She trembled in his arms as his tongue started caressing hers in the most sensual way.

Jordan pulled away slowly when he felt his lungs complain from the lack of oxygen. “Damn, woman.” he panted. He moved her hair away from her face, giving her a gentle smile.

Fay pulled away with a satisfied smile, “Goodnight.” She walked away.

Jordan groaned, trying to calm himself down. _Well, this proves I’m officially screwed._

* * *

Fay clutched the front of her jacket and leaned against the door as she closed the apartment door. She was all flushed, covering her face. _First, I say I would never go out with him! Then I go on a date with him!_ She covered her face with her hands. _And now, I pulled him in for a kiss?! What was I thinking?_

“Hey. You alright?” Aya asked, seeing her friend all flustered. “Did he behave?” She tried to sleep earlier but waited for her friend to come back. She wanted details.

Fay took off her coat, embarrassed. “He was the perfect gentleman, I’m the one who misbehaved.” her face turning all red again. She walked to the living room and sat on an armchair.

Aya’s eyes widened at her reply. “Oh, do tell. What did you do?!” she sat up on the couch astonished at how her friend looked or acted. “Was dinner nice at least?”

She kicked off her shoes. “Dinner was splendid, but I think I did something stupid.”

“You’ve been saying jabbering since you came in. What the hell happened?” Aya rolled her eyes as she was eager to know what had flustered her so much.

“I pulled him in for a kiss.” Fay covered her mouth, “I think he was more shocked than I am. After the kiss, I just walked away.”

Aya laughed. “Wow. You have balls.” She said trying to keep a straight face. “Didn’t you say you didn’t want to get involved with him?” She asked amused, “Yet, you went on a date with him twice, and now you VOLUNTARILY kissed him.”

“You’re not helping.” Fay hissed, getting up. “I think I’ll sleep it off.” She ran to her room.

“Sweet dreams.” Aya shouted. _That’s an interesting turn of events,_ she grinned.


	6. Chapter Six

Wednesday – 27th January

Early Wednesday morning, Mika and Jordan were playing tennis at the indoor courts of Manhattan Plaza Racquet Club.

“Fifteen love,” Mika shouted when he scored.

Jordan wiped his forehead with his sleeve and bounced the tennis ball on the floor. Then he threw it up for a serve. “Fifteen all.” He said scoring an ace.

“Nice serve, man.”

 _One more point,_ Jordan thought, preparing for one more serve. “Hey, you texted me about a bitch you ditched last week. Was it that bad?” he called out when Mika returned his hit with a powerful forehand.

Mika scowled and hit another forehand shot, winning one more point. “It was my worst nightmare.”

Jordan ran, but missed it.

“Thirty. Fifteen.” Mika grinned. “I think I have a problem.” He returned the serve with a backhand shot. “Anyone I go out with, make me compare them to Aya. I don’t know what that woman did to me,” he admitted, finishing the rally with a drop shot volley.

Jordan swore and positioned himself for another serve. “Fuck! That drop shot of yours is pretty sneaky,” he wiped his jaw against his shoulder. “Match point.” He shouted. “Just call her already and ask her out.”

Mika glared at him. “When you take your own advice, I’ll listen to you,” he said, missing another service ace. “Forty. Thirty.” Another rally started with both men running right and left hitting shot after shot. He won the point of the rally with a buggy whip shot. “You are not playing your best today, man,” he pointed out, shaking his head. “Worked your ass off last night?”

Jordan smirked, “Yes! I have to be in Cali for a few meetings next week and I needed to get my work done early.” He said bouncing the ball with his racquet. “As for my advice, Fay and I went out last Saturday.” He added with a grin, serving once more.

“What?”

[SMACK]

“FUCK?! JESUS.” Mika held his nose as the ball hit him right in the face. Noticing the blood, he pulled his t-shirt to wipe his nose. He lifted his arm up, telling Jordan to stop. Throwing the tennis racquet, he walked to the bench.

“Hey, you okay?” Jordan ran up to his friend and handed him a towel.

“Of course not! That’s going to leave a bruise.” Mika put the towel on his nose. “And what the fuck, man. You went out with her? Why am I always the last to know?!”

Jordan shrugged, getting an icepack out of the cooler that he kept. He gave it to his friend to put on his nose. “It was unplanned.” He sat on the bench. “When the opportunity presented itself, I just took it.”

“Sheesh,” he sat down, leaning his head back. “Was it a good date?” Mika asked, holding the ice pack against his nose.

“Yep.”

 _Lucky bastard_ , Mika thought, feeling lightheaded. “I imagine it was tough for you not to fuck on the first date.” He muttered sarcastically.

Jordan kicked his leg. “Ha. Ha. I wasn’t even thinking of that.” He grinned, “We made out though.”

“You’re bending all the rules, you ass.” Mika noticed that the bleeding had stopped and threw the towel away. “You bit my behind for kissing Aya on our first date.”

He gave him a cocky stare, “but it wasn’t our first date, and,” he paused for emphasis, “besides, she was the one who started it.” _Every time I think of that moment, it turns me on even more._

Mika seemed surprised. “I can’t believe Fay would do something like that.” _I don’t think I know this Fay,_ he pondered untying his shoes.

“Believe it. You know, I learned something that night.” Jordan put a towel over his shoulder, picking up his bag. “We’re too old to think of our pride anymore. Girls like that don’t come along every day. I think they’re worth the fight.” He said, “Anyway, I’m off to work. I have meetings all day.”

* * *

At Mt. Sinai Paediatrics Aya applied the last stroke of paint on the wall, she beamed at her achievement. The last mural was a masterpiece. It was a huge green garden with a fountain, birds and animals. She had painted it in the waiting room for the parents. Hospitals were dull and did little to ease the sad feelings patients and their family went through. When she started this project Aya wasn’t only thinking of the sick children but their family and friends too, waiting patiently for their loved ones.

“I see you finished,” said a middle-aged man admiring the mural.

“Doctor Lindstrom, hello,” Aya greeted; “finally.” She said, covering her paints with a sheet in the corner. “I will now get out of your way.” She joked, wearing her black leather jacket.

The doctor laughed and extended his hand, “it was a pleasure having you here, my dear. Thank you so much for all your hard work!”

“The pleasure was all mine,” she shook his hand with a warm smile. “I will come tomorrow and collect my stuff.” She bid him goodbye and left the premise. _I am so tired_ , she thought, walking down 5th Avenue. _I should get something to eat on the way home._

* * *

Two days ago Fay arrived to rainy London for the Pharma Conference. Today the sun shined in the British sky, so she took advantage of the occasion to go on a shopping spree. She stepped out of the Hilton Park Lane after listening to boring lectures all morning. Patiently, she waited to check out for the day and do some shopping for herself and her friend. Aya wouldn’t shop if her life depended on it, so she normally bought her clothes and handbags that she liked and knew would suit her style.

Fay walked along the cool streets of London. She hugged her coat tightly, sight-shopping along the way to Maison Goyard Boutique on 116 Mount Street in Mayfair. They had a boutique close to their home in New York, but all the items she wanted were always out of stock, so she wanted to check the store in London.

It was just a nine minutes’ walk from her hotel when she arrived at the boutique. They showed her inside and given her a seat. As she spoke to the sales clerk, informing her what she was looking for, her phone beeped.

**_‘How’s London? Manhattan wants you back.’_ **

Fay rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help giggle. He was a sneaky one. She knew he was a flirt, but after her date with Jordan, she was discovering another side of him. _He is still so reserved but slips out a flirt or two at times._ She mused, replying to his text.

She decided to be cheeky. **‘ _Yes! London without Aya is boring; I can’t wait to get back to my baby girl.’_**

A few minutes later another text arrived, **‘ _you’re doing this on purpose =p’_**

Fay only sent him a smiley, continuing her shopping. Jordan DeMarco set her senses into overdrive. After their date, she hadn’t seen him again. She got busy with meeting preparations and then had to fly out of the country. She did promise to see him on Saturday, though, upon her return.

“Do you want the Plumet Pouch in black, Madame?” the saleslady asked, showing her a black one.

Fay held it, “No, I’d like the Orange one.” _Aya would never be caught with black accessories._

“Certainly, Madame.” She nodded, “I’ll ask them to wrap it. Would you like anything else?”

She browsed the catalogue one more time, “Yes, I want the Saigon Mini in white.” _I haven’t bought a navy blue bag in a while. I should find a matching outfit for my date too._ Fay paid for her purchases, then left. She liked London. The roads were bustling with people, but she felt peaceful.

Fay missed her friend, but she was thankful to get some time alone, away from the madness. She never expected her from all people, since she was so adamant on dating, that she would meet and start seeing a major playboy and flirt. _Well, he said that he’s off those days, but that still scares me. Maybe I should just have fun for now. Go with the flow. If it works out, good for me. If not, then I have to promise myself that I won’t cry over him._

* * *

Sitting across his brother at Daniel restaurant on 65th street, Jordan eyed his elder brother came to stay a couple of days with him. Adam lived in San Francisco with his wife and kids. He came regularly into town to discuss business plans with Jordan as his younger brother handled the offices here in New York.

The two men were complete opposites of each other. Adam had darker features, black hair and bluish Grey eyes. “You seem calmer.” Adam remarked, sipping his wine. He studied the fine décor of the restaurant, admiring it. _Trust Jordan to know all the good places,_ he thought. Then he grinned. “Are you still being an ass?“

Jordan lit his cigarette, smirking. Both brothers shared the same cocky attitude. It was what might have made them successful in their business. “It helps with some people I have to deal with.”

He raised his eyebrow, “Don’t overdo it.” he said, and then he looked around. “What’s up? I always preferred Manhattan to San Francisco.”

“So just move here.”

Adam shook his head, “I wish. It will change everyone’s routine. The boys are fifteen now, they have their school and friends. It would be suicide to move now. Maybe when they move out, I’ll consider it.”

“True.” Jordan said, checking his phone. He had gotten a text from Fay, who was in London. He had sent her something earlier, and she had replied to him.

“Are you seeing someone?” Adam queried. 

Jordan put his phone down. He took out another cigarette and put it in his mouth. “I might have met my match.” He admitted. Jordan had two people he would always confide in, his brother and Mika. As much as the press had tried to always make him and his brother compete against each other, it only brought them closer.

Adam’s eyes widened, “That’s interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that.” He gave him a smile, “Was this woman finally able to tame you?”

“Ha. Ha.” He laughed. “It’s not serious, but she has my attention. This woman manages to outwit me,” he muttered, looking up. Jordan paused for a second when he noticed a familiar figure walk into the place with another person. _Aya? With a man? Hmm…_ He observed the scenario as they both sat down. She hadn’t noticed him.

“Hey!”

Jordan snapped out of his thoughts at hearing his brother.

“You’ve been staring at that woman since she walked in.” Adam quipped. “I thought you said you met your match,”

“It’s not like that.” Jordan said, picking up his phone again. He sent a quick text to Mika. **‘ _Make your move, dumbass. She’s with another man at Daniel.’_**

 _This wine is superb_ , Adam thought, taking another sip. “When can I meet her?” he asked with a grin. 

Jordan gave his elder brother a half-glare, “never!”

“Don’t be such a grouch, little brother,” he laughed. “It would be nice to meet the woman that tamed the unruly playboy, the mighty Jordan DeMarco.” Adam teased him relentlessly.

“Keep talking and you won’t be invited at the wedding,” Jordan replied, flashing a cheeky smile.

* * *

Aya was finally home after her dinner with her cousin, William. His timing was perfect, being in town when Fay was away. Being alone in the flat bored her out of her mind and needed to be busy. William surprised her when he invited her to his wedding. It was cute talking about it, regardless if she would not make an appearance.

Tacked in her bed with Yin and Yang on either side, she was browsing through the internet feeling bored. _Hmm… Let me open Instagram. I normally just post photos of my work, but let’s see what’s out there._ Not so out of the blue, Aya typed Mika’s name on the search page, but nothing appeared. _I should have known finding him won’t be easy. Maybe Jordan has tagged him on one of his posts._ She typed his name and clicked on Jordan’s profile.

The last photo he had uploaded was from this morning, Aya’s jaw almost dropped. There was Jordan, wearing very loose low pants, taking a selfie. He already had millions of likes and a few thousand comments. He had written ‘Post Workout with my Buddy’. _Damn. Damn. I shouldn’t look._ She tapped on the photo and sure enough his buddy’s initials were MK, _found you, but first I need to text baby girl._

She opened WhatsApp and texted Fay. **‘ _I know you don’t give a shit about Instagram, but I think your boy is going for a thirst trap. =p’_**

Aya laughed out loud when her phone beeped. Thinking it was Fay, she froze when she saw Mika’s name. _Oh… This is new._ His message read, **‘ _can we talk?’_** Aya’s heart began thumping. _Shit. Shit. This is unexpected._

She left the phone so she wouldn’t press anything by accident. Standing up from her bed, she paced around. _Why is he suddenly texting me?_ Aya rubbed her face, thinking. _Damn it! Where is Fay when I need her?!_ She paused, her eyes falling on her phone.

Yin and Yang were staring at her in confusion. Aya looked at them. “What would you do if a man you like texts you at this hour?”

Yang yawned while Yin barked, wagging his tail, still laying onto her bed. _Well, it’s a fifty-fifty answer,_ she thought, amused. Aya took the phone. “Okay boys, wish me luck.” She texted Mika, **_’Yes.’_** And waited patiently.

A few minutes later her phone rang, and she picked it up after three breaths. “Hello.”

“I really thought you were going to ignore me.” Came the warm, deep voice she liked.

Aya was about to melt. She sat down on the bed. “You should know that I’m not the ignoring type of woman.”

Mika cleared his throat. “You’re not any type of my usual women.” He said in a flirty way. Then he coughed, “Aya…”

“What?” she asked, _I miss you calling me._

“I’m sorry if I scared you.”

She knew he meant it. “You didn’t scare me. I wanted to apologize for running away.” Aya’s heartbeat increased. She knew she had overreacted and was sorry to make him feel guilty this whole time. “I’m sorry.”

“So, we’re good?” He asked, sincerely. “I’ve been beating myself to death trying not to think of you.” Mika said honestly, deciding to follow Jordan’s advice. “But it was more difficult than I thought it would be.”

 _Is this a confession?_ Aya thought, sweat forming on her forehead. “Umm…”

Mika coughed again. “I was wondering if I can see you again.”

“Mika…”

“I’m outside your apartment,” he interrupted, _to hell with pride,_ “actually, outside the building.”

She froze.

“Can I come in and kiss you properly because I think we wasted enough time?”

Aya stared at the phone dumbfounded. It took her a few seconds to snap back to reality. _To hell with pride. I want to see him._ “Apartment 16B.” She threw the phone onto the bed and went to the door she did not care was about her attired.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, when Mika moved and put his hands on her cheeks, kissing her. Aya obliged, her hands around his waist returning his kisses passionately. Mika moved his hands to her waist and pushed her gently towards the living room. He bit her lower lip, seeking to explore her mouth further.

She entwined her arms around his neck, returning his lustful kisses, and moaned against him as he pushed his hips. It was when they fell on the couch that Aya moved her lips away and placed a hand on his mouth. “It’s nice to see you.” She said, shivering at how close he was. They needed to calm down.

Mika smirked, breathing hard. He put his head on her shoulder. “Likewise. Just give me a minute to … relax.”

Aya hugged him, patting his back lightly. _Fay was right. We are officially in trouble._


End file.
